


Secrets

by Am17 (am17usb)



Category: NCIS, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-02-27 03:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/am17usb/pseuds/Am17
Summary: Ein Junger Marine wird entführt und gefoltert. Das Team um NCIS Spezial Agent Gibbs nimmt die Ermittlungen auf, muss aber bald fest stellen, das sie nicht die einzigen sind die hinter den Täter her sind. Kurz darauf erhalten Gibbs und sein Team besuch von einem Colonel der Air Force der sie von den Ermittlungen abbringen will. Wer hat den Marine entführt und was hat die Air Force damit zu tun.





	1. Kaffee und Einladungen

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730603) by [Am17 (am17usb)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/am17usb/pseuds/Am17)



> Ich Poste die deutsche und englische Version gleichzeitig.

Wie fast jeden Morgen kam Tony zu spät ins Büro.   
Immer wieder nannte er als Grund eine Absurde Sache, doch heute viel ihm keine ein, denn normalerweise verbrachte er die Nacht mit einer Langbeinigen Blondine, oder war bis oben hin zu. Doch heute hatte er verschlafen, da er sich krank fühlte.  
„DiNozzo, du bist zu spät.“ empfing Gibbs sein ältester Agent.  
„Sorry, Boss, aber ich fühle mich nicht fit.“ antwortete Tony wahrheitsgemäß.  
Er konnte aus Gibbs Mimik nicht lesen, ob er ihm glaubte oder nicht.   
Tony vermutete aber letzteres, da er diese Ausrede schon des Öfteren gebracht hatte.  
„Los, an die Arbeit.“ war das winzigste was Gibbs sagte, bevor er verschwand, um sich vermutlich einen Kaffee zu holen.  
Langsam schlenderte Tony zu seinem Schreibtisch und fing an die Akten die Dort sauber und ordentlich gestapelt lagen zu bearbeiten.  
Ziva und McGee sahen sich nur verwundert an, da Tony sich nicht wie Tony verhielt, sprich ihnen von der letzten Nacht oder einem Film erzählte, noch einen Witz riss, gar einen dummen Spruch zum Besten gab.  
Ziva zuckte nur mit der Schulter und wand sich dann wieder ihren Akten zu.  
Eine Stunde später merkte Tony, wie langsam die Wirkung der Schmerztabletten nach lies, denn seine Kopfschmerzen wurden wieder schlimmer.  
Er kramte in seinen Schubladen nach einer neuen Tablette, fand aber keine.  
„Ich bin mal kurz bei Abby im Labor, wenn mich jemand suchen sollte.“ verkündete er und machte sich auf den Weg zum Fahrstuhl, ohne auf eine Reaktion der andern abzuwarten.

Als der Fahrstuhl im Keller ankam und sich die Türen öffneten dröhnte Tony die für Abby Typische laute Musik aus dem Labor.   
Bei den Kopfschmerzen, die er hatte, fühlte es sich so an, als ob jemand ihm mit einem Vorschlaghammer immer und immer wieder auf den Kopf schlug.   
Mit zwei Schritten hatte er die Anlage erreicht.   
Mit geübten Handgriffen schaltete er das Hölleninstrument ab.  
„Wer wagt es mir die Musik aus zu machen?“ hörte er Abby aus dem Nebenraum knurren.  
„Ich Abs.“ antwortete Tony.  
Abby steckte ihren Kopf aus dem Raum, wo bei ihr einer ihrer Rattenschwänze ins Gesicht viel.  
„Tiger, was machst du denn hier unten? Du siehst ja gar nicht gut aus.“ trällerte sie, während sie ihm um den Hals fiel.  
„Ich habe Kopfschmerzen und die Tabletten wirken nicht mehr und oben habe ich keine mehr, da ist mir eingefallen, dass du immer welche hier hast.“  
„Armer Tiger. Ich hole dir sofort eine.“ mit diesen Worten verschwand Abby wieder im Nebenraum und fing an nach einer Tablette für ihren Tiger zu suchen.  
Nach dem sie eine gefunden hatte, holte sie noch ein Glas Wasser und gab beides Tony. Dieser nahm die Tablette und das Glas danken entgegen.  
„Danke Abs, du hast meinen Tag gerettet“  
Wieder einigermaßen gestärkt ging er wieder ins Büro hoch und setzte sich an den PC, wo er anfing ein Spiel, welches er sich heimlich von McGee geliehen hatte zu spielen.   
So verbrachte er die nächsten zwei Stunden, immer darauf bedacht das Gibbs ihn nicht beim Spielen erwischte.

Während Tony spielte und die anderen beiden Agents ihre Akten bearbeiteten, war Gibbs verschwunden, um sich erneut einen Kaffee zu holen.  
Seitdem er an diesem Morgen auf gestanden war hatte er ein ungutes Gefühl in seinem Magen.  
Dieses machte ihn schon den ganzen Morgen unruhig, was auch der Grund für seinen erhöhten Kaffee Konsum war.  
Kaffee war, das ein zigste was ihn jetzt beruhigen konnte.  
Als er um die Ecke bog und auf die Türen seines Lieblings Kaffeedealers, wie seine Kollegen es nannten, zuging näherte sich ihm eine schwarze Limousine.  
Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er wie der Wagen hinter ihm hielt und ein Mann Mitte zwanzig im schwarzen Anzug aus steig und auf ihn zu ging.

„Agent Gibbs, ich bin Thomas McFaden. Ich arbeite für Senator Julian Gromwich. Er bat mich sie abzuholen und zu ihm in sein Büro zu fahren.“ sprach dem Mann den NCIS Agent an.  
Gibbs musterte den Mann genau und sein Bauchgefühl sagte ihm, das dass der Augenblick war, auf den er schon den ganzen Morgen gewartet hatte.  
„Ich hoffe es gibt dort guten Kaffee, sonst verschwinde ich sofort.“ kam es von Gibbs, bevor er auf die Limousine zuging.

Rund zehn Minuten später parkte der Fahrer der Limousine den Wagen vor einem teuer aussehenden Gebäude aus der Zeit des amerikanischen Bürgerkrieges.  
Mr McFaden war sofort vom Beifahrersitz aufgesprungen und wollte Gibbs die Wagentür öffnen, doch Gibbs war schon ausgestiegen und die Treppen zur Eingangshalle zur hälfet hinaufgestiegen.  
McFaden schaffte es durch einen kleinen Sprint zu Gibbs aufzuholen, bevor er i die Eingangshalle kam.  
Ein weiterer Mann, Gibbs vermutete das es ein weiterer Bediensteter von Gromwich sei öffnete ihnen die Tür und hieß sie mit einem angedeuteten verbeugen des Oberkörpers hinein.  
„Senator Gromwich erwartete sie im Wohnzimmer.“ teilte der Butler den beiden Männern mit.  
Zusammen gingen die beiden in nach recht, wo eine große weiße Doppeltür den Durchgang zum Wohnzimmer bildete.  
McFaden blieb an der Tür stehen, während er Gibbs ein Zeichen gab in den Raum zu gehen und es sich bequem zu machen.  
„Ihnen wird sofort ein Kaffee gebracht.“ meinte er noch.

Kurz nach dem sich Gibbs auf die dreisitzige Couch gesetzt hatte, kam eine Frau in den Raum und brachte ein Tablett mit Kaffee, Milch und Zucker.  
Sie stellte das Tablett auf den kleinen Tisch neben der Couch und verließ den Raum wieder.  
Als die Frau den Raum verlassen hatte betrat ein Mann Mitte sechzig den Raum und ging auf Gibbs zu.  
„Agent Gibbs, ich danke ich danke ihnen, dass sie so schnell kommen konnten. Ich bin Senator Gromwich.“ sagte der Mann und hielt Gibbs die Hand hin.  
„Ich hatte ja keine große Wahl.“ meinte Gibbs und ergriff die ihm da gehaltene Hand.  
Der Senator sah ihn nur fragend an.  
„Ich brauchte Kaffee.“

Die beiden Männer hatten sich Gesetzt und zusammen eine Tasse Kaffee getrunken während sie Smalltalk betreiben hatte.  
„Agent Gibbs, sie fragen sich bestimmt die ganze Zeit warum ich sie hergebeten habe. Vor einer Woche ist mein Sohn im Einsatz schwer verwundet worden. Nach den Aussagen, die er machte, konnte, als man ihn ins Krankenhaus gebracht hatte wurde er entführt und gefoltert. Mehr konnten die Polizisten nicht aus ihm herausbekommen, bevor er ins Koma viel.“  
„Es tut mir leid das zu Hören Senator, aber was hat das mit dem NCIS zu tun? Das fällt nicht in unser Aufgabengebiet, vor allem nicht, wenn es während einem Einsatz passiert ist.“  
„Agent Gibbs, das ist hier … HIER in Washington passiert und nicht irgendwo im Irak oder Afghanistan. Mein Sohn wurde hier in den USA so zu gerichtet und das Corps hat nicht einmal ein Finger gerührt.“  
Ungläubig sah Gibbs den Senator an als dieser ihm erzählte wo dieser Anschlag stattgefunden hatte.  
Gibbs wusste, dass dies eigentlich unmöglich war, denn wenn einem Mitglied des USMC oder der USN etwas derartiges im Heimatland und vor allem in Washington zustoßen sollte würde der NCIS benachrichtigt werden.

„Wie ich schon gesagt habe, es tut mir leid das zu hören. Ich werde mein Team sofort darauf ansetzen, um zu schauen, wer da geschlafen hat und uns nicht informiert hat. Ich verspreche ihnen Senator, wir finden den schuldigen.“  
„Danke Agent Gibbs.“


	2. Input

Gibbs stand vor dem Haus von Senator Gromwich und hatte sein Handy am Ohr.  
„Was gibt es Boss?“ fragte Tony am anderen Ende der Leitung.  
„Ich brauche alle Informationen über Sergeant Emanuel Gromwich. Wo er stationiert war, bei welches Einheit. Einfach alles. McGee soll zu ihm ins Krankenhaus fahren und bei den Ärzten in Erfahrung bringen wie es um den Sergeant steht.“  
Noch bevor Tony etwas erwidern konnte hatte Gibbs aufgelegt und war in den wenigen Passanten auf der Straße verschwunden.

Derweil hatte Tony die Anweisungen seines Bosses an seine beiden Kollegen weitergeleitet und machte sich selbst daran nach Infos für Gibbs zu suchen.  
Tony brauchte nicht lange bis der die Dienstakte des Sergeant gefunden hatte, doch als er sie öffnen wollte passierte rein gar nichts.   
„Wo ist McGehirn wenn man ihn mal brauch?“ fragte Tony laut sich selber, was in nur ein kleines Grinsen von Ziva einbrachte.  
Nach etwas mehr als zwei Stunden kam dann auch Endlich McGee aus dem Krankenhaus wieder, doch auch er schaffte es nicht sich Zugang zu der vollständigen Akte zu verschaffen.

Keiner der drei hatte bemerkt, da sie in ihre Arbeit vertieft waren wie Gibbs wieder im Hauptquartier angekommen war.  
Erst als er sich räusperte und fragte: „Was habt ihr für mich.“ schreckten die drei hoch.  
„First Sergeant Noah Benjamin Gromwich. Geboren am 03.11.1983. Keine Kinder nicht verheiratet. Trat dem Corps direkt nach Abschluss der High School bei. Er war bestand die Ausbildung mit Auszeichnungen, arbeitete sich seitdem immer weiter nach oben. Alleine bis jetzt hat er zwei Mal den Bronze Star und einmal den Silver Star erhalten. Des Weiteren hat man ihm das Purpel Heart sechs Mal verliehen und er besitzt folgende Auszeichnungen: Afghanistan Campaign Medal, Humanitarian Service Medal, Navy and Marine Corps Medal, Marine Corps  
Good Conduct Medal.“ zählte Tony auf.  
Als er die Dienstakte von Gromwich auf den großen Bildschirm legte.  
„Ziva?“ fragte Gibbs.  
„Bis vor zwei Jahren war der Sergeant MARSOC unterstellt. 2007 wurde er von Camp Lejeune in den Cheyenne Mountain zu SPADATS versetzt.“ beendete Ziva ihren Satz.  
„McGee?“ fragte Gibbs seinen jüngsten Agenten, als der nicht weiter machte.  
„Boss?“ fragte dieser ihn überrascht.  
„Infos McGee.“ sprach Gibbs und deutete auf den Computer des Agents.  
„Äh ...“ fing McGee an und sah Hilfe suchend zu seinen beiden Kollegen, doch die beiden sahen in andere Richtungen.  
„Mehr haben wir nicht Boss.“ kam es nun etwas klein Laut von Timothy.  
„Was heißt das?“ Fragte Gibbs in einem Anflug von Ärgernis.

„Das ist alles was wir gefunden haben. Es ist fast so als ob der Sergeant nicht existiert. Er besitzt keine Privatadresse, keine Telefonnummer, nicht einmal ein Handy. Einfach nicht womit man ihn aufspüren könnte. Nicht das wird das müssen da er ja im Krankenhaus liegt, aber es gibt keinen Hinweis aus seiner Akte, darauf wer ihn so zu gerichtet hat.“ sprang Ziva ein, da sie nun doch ein wenig Mitleid mit ihrem Kollegen bekommen hatte.  
„Was hat Abby bisher herausfinden können?“ fragte ihr Boss nach der er einen Schluck Kaffee zu sich genommen hatte.  
„Die wenigen Sachen die Gromwich bei sich hatte als er ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert wurde sind noch nicht bei Abby angekommen. Sie meinten aber, dass sie sofort nach dem sie alles zusammen hätten es sofort per Eilboten zu uns bringen lassen würden.“ sagte McGee seinem Boss das was ihm der Behandelte Arzt vorhin im Krankenhaus gesagt hatte.  
Gibbs drehte sich auf der Stelle um und wollte sich auf den Weg zum Büro des Direktors machen als er sich noch einmal zu einen Agents umdrehte.  
„Auf was wartet ihr?“ Ich will mehr über den Sergeant wissen, auch wenn ihr dafür jeden verdammten Stein in diesem Land umdrehen müsst.“  
Mit diesen Worten verschwand Gibbs über die Treppe zum Büro des Direktors.

„Abby ich brauche deine Hilfe!“ reif Tim gegen die laute Musik der Goth an.  
Diese schien ihn jedoch nicht gehört zu haben, da sie noch immer wie Wild durch den hinteren Teil ihres Labors hüpfte und dabei mit ihren beiden vom pechschwarzen Haarzöpfen spielte.  
„Abby!“ versuchte es der junge Agent noch einmal, doch Abby reagierte nicht.  
Kurz entschlossen stapfte der Agent auf die Anlage der Forensikerin zu und betätigte den Aus-Schalter, worauf hin die Musik verstummte und die Goth herumwirbelte.  
Als sie sah, wer da in ihrem Labor stand sprang sie erfreut auf und rannte auf „ihren“ Agent zu.  
„McGee.“ reif sie und viel ihm um den Hals.  
„Was machst du hier unten wir haben doch keinen Fall. Haben wir?“ quietschte die lebhafte Goth und lies McGee los.  
„Meine Babys sind bereit euch bei allem zu Hilfen. Major Massenspektrometer freut sich wieder, wenn ihr Schleim für ihn habt, denn den liebt er so sehr.“ sprudelte es aus ihr heraus.  
„Ja Abs wir haben einen neuen Fall. Ein Marine wurde zusammengeschlagen und liegt jetzt im Koma. Seine Sachen müssten jeden Moment hier ankommen. Bis dahin brauche ich aber deine Hilfe. Ich brauche die Akte des Sergeant, nur ich habe es bis jetzt nicht geschafft an diese heran zu kommen. Irgendjemand blockiert uns, jemand mit sehr viel Macht.“

Es dauerte nicht lange bis die sichergestellten Sachen des Sergeant im Hauptquartier des NCIS eintrafen und sich Abby an ihre Arbeit machte, während McGee versuchte noch immer mehr über den Sergeant heraus zu finden.  
Mit der Hilfe von Abby hatte er es geschafft ein Konto zu finden, welches auf den Sergeant lief, aber sehr gut geschützt war.  
Durch einen kleinen Trick war es den beiden Gelungen vollen Zugriff auf das Konto zu bekommen, das sich auf fast eine dreiviertel Millionen Dollar belief.  
Die beiden schauten nicht schlecht, als sie sahen wie viel monatlich auf das Konto eingezahlt wurde.  
Im Durchschnitt eine vierstellige Summe.

Abby war dabei die persönlichen Sachen von Noah Gromwich zu begutachten und war gerade dabei sich den Inhalt des Portmonees anzuschauen.  
Bis jetzt hatte sie eine Kreditkarte gefunden, die von der Bank ausgestellt war, bei der ihr Opfer das Geheime Konto hatte, seinen Truppenausweis und eine unbeschriftete Zugangskarte.  
„Vierzig, Fünfzig … was ist das?“ kam es verwundert von ihr als sie das Bargeld zählte und eine Visitenkarte zwischen den Geldscheinen heraus viel.  
PI Club stand in großen gelben Lettern auf der Vorderseite der Karte.  
Merkwürdiger weiße kam ihr die Karte bekannt vor, nur sie wusste nicht wo her.  
„Timmy, ich hab hier was.“ sagte sie, ohne den Blick abzuwenden.

McGee drehte sich vom Computerbildschirm ab und ging zur Goth.  
„Hier.“ sagte diese und hielt McGee die Karte hin.  
Er wusste nicht was er damit anfangen sollte, bis sie die Karte umdrehte und ein Stempel mit Datum zum Vorschein kam.  
Das Datum des Überfalls.  
„DU bist die beste!“ rief er während er schon halb aus dem Labor war und fast mit Gibbs zusammengestoßen wäre.  
Dieser wollte mit Abby reden und hatte für sie den von ihr so geliebten CAFPOW dabei.  
„Boss ich wollte gerade zu euch hoch kommen Abs und ich haben was gefunden.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * MARSOC = United States Marine Corps Forces Special Operations Command  
> * SPADATS = Space Detection and Tracking System


	3. Annäherung

Tony Stoppte den Wagen vor der Tür des Nachtclubs, in dem der Sergeant Gromwich laut seiner Eintrittskarte zuletzt vor dem Angriff gewesen war.  
In großen Neon-Lettern stand PI Club über dem Eingang, der durch einen Türsteher blockiert wurde.  
„Das ist doch nach meinem Geschmack,“ sagte Tony.  
„Was?“ fragte Ziva genervt.  
„Die Lage ist einfach perfekt, keine Nachbarn die einen stören können.“ sagte er und spielte damit auf die Abgelegenheit des Clubs an.  
„Ich weiß nicht. Jeden Abend von hier bis zu meinem Apartment laufen wäre nichts für mich.“ antwortete Ziva.  
Tony konnte sich ein grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
„Du die Eiskalt-Mossad-Agentin bist zu faul, um ein paar Meter zu laufen?“.  
Ohne auf seinen Kommentar zu reagieren ging sie auf den Türsteher zu.  
„Officer David und Special Agent DiNozzo. Wir würden gerne mit dem Besitzer dieses Clubs reden.“ sagte sie zu ihm und hielt ihm ihren Ausweis unter die Nasse.  
„Tut mir leid Officer, aber der Chef ist in einem wichtigen Gespräch.“ antwortete der Schrank von einem Mann und stellte sich demonstrativ noch mehr vor die Tür.

„Sie wollen sich doch nicht in den Weg eines Bundesbeamten stellten, der eine Ermittlung führt?“ fragte Tony ironisch mit vor der Brust verschenkten Armen.  
„Wie schon gesagt der Boss ist in einem wichtigen Meeting und ich habe Weisung niemanden in den Club zu lassen.“  
„Heute werden sie wohl mal eine Ausnahme machen.“ sagte Ziva in einem drohenden Tonfall und zog ihre Jacke soweit zur Seite bis man ihre Waffe sehen konnte.

 

Während Ton und Ziva auf dem Weg zum Pi Club waren, versuchte McGee weiterhin zusammen mit Abby an die Akte des Sergeant zu kommen.  
Doch so sehr sie sich auch anstrengten sie kamen nicht weiter.  
McGee war sogar so weit gegangen, dass er sich ins Pentagon eingehackt hatte, doch als er auf für ihn interessante Akten zugreifen wollte wurde er entdeckt und er wurde aus dem System geschmissen.  
Abby saß neben ihm und schlürfte genüsslich an ihrem Caf-Pow und starte ins Leere.  
„McGee warum rufen wir nicht einfach im Pentagon an und fragen sie was der Sergeant gemacht hat.“ sagte sie auf einmal.  
Tim sah sie entsetzt an.  
„Wir sollen was?“ fragte er.  
„Wir rufen im Pentagon an und fragen nach dem Sergeant. Irgendjemand muss ihn doch kennen.“  
„Und was fragen wir sie dann. Hallo, kennen sie einen Sergeant Gromwich? Wenn ja können sie mir sagen was er Macht?“  
„Warum nicht?“  
McGee schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
„Ich rufe Gibbs an und sage im es.“ meinte Abby, als sie auch schon nach dem Telefon griff.

Gibbs saß an seinem Schreibtisch, als sein Telefon klingelte.  
„Ja?“ brummte er in den Hörer.  
„Gibbs. McGee schafft es einfach nicht in an die Akte zukommen. Er weiß nicht mehr …“ doch Gibbs hatte schon nicht mehr zugehört, als Abby ihm erzählte warum McGee nicht an die Akte kam, denn der Aufzug hatte sich geöffnet und ein Mann im Dress-Blue der Air Force hatten ihn verlassen.  
Sein Bauch verriet Gibbs sofort, dass der Offizier nicht gutes bedeuten würde.  
Der Mann ging zielstrebig auf die Treppen, die zum MTAC und dem Büro des Direktors führten.

„Lieutanant Colonel Davis. Ich muss mit dem Direktor dieser Behörde Sprechen.“ sagte Davis zur Vorzimmerdame von Direktor Vance.  
„Es tut mir leid, aber der Direktor ist in einer Besprechung mit General Smith.“ antwortete Jana, die Vertretung der eigentlichen Sekretärin.  
„General Walter Smith, USMC?“ fragte Davis.  
„Ja, Colonel. Der Direktor spricht dort mit dem Stellvertretendem Kommandant des SOUTHCOM*.“  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort betrat Colonel Davis das Büro von Vance.

„Colonel?“ fragte Vance verwundert, als Davis das Büro betrat.  
„Entschuldigen sie die Störung, aber ich muss mit ihnen reden.“  
„Colonel, wie sie sehen habe ich ein Gespräch ...“  
„Das sehe ich Sir. Aber ich wurde direkt von General O´Neill hier hingeschickt.“ unterbrach Davis ihn.  
Als Smith den Namen O´Neill hörte Spitzen sich seine Ohren fast soweit das er als ein Spock-Doubele durchgegangen wäre.  
„Wer? Mir ist kein General des Marine Corps mit dem Namen bekannt.“ sagte Vance nachdenklich.  
„Der General ist genauso wie ich von er Air Force und ist Leiter einer Abteilung im Pentagon und unter steht dem Direktem Befehl des Präsidenten.“  
„Das Klingt wichtig.“ entgegnet Smith und stand auf.  
An der Tür an gekommen meinte sah der General noch mal kurz zu Vance.  
„Leon, wir führen unser Gespräch demnächst weiter. Und Colonel, wenn sie O´Neill sehen sagen sie ihm er schuldet mir noch eine Flasche Scotch.“

 

Tony und Ziva waren dank Zivas … Ermunterungstaktik mittlerweile im Club angekommen.  
Der Hauptsaal des Clubs war etwas größer als ihr Büro im Hauptquartier, der perfekte Ort zum Feiern.  
Mitten in dem Raum standen drei Personen und unterhielten sich aufgeregt.  
„… Können sie nicht machen. Ich habe nichts gemacht.“ rief eine der Gestalten den anderen beiden zu.  
„Das mag sein, wir wollen doch nur die Aufnahmen ihrer Überwachungskameras.“ sagte eine Frauenstimme.  
„Sie können mich mal.“ antwortete die erste Stimme.  
Die Gestalten hatten Ziva und Tony bis jetzt nicht bemerkt, weshalb Tony sich räusperte.  
„Bundesagenten!“ reif Tony.  
Die Gestalten drehten sich erschrocken zu den beiden NCIS-Agent um.  
Als der Mann denn sie zuerst reden gehört hatten sie erblickte drehte er sich um und rannte los.  
„Mist.“ kam es von Tony und dem zweiten Mann, der bis jetzt noch nichts gesagt hatte und er rannte zusammen mit der Frau hinter dem Flüchtendem her.  
„Stehen bleiben NICS!“ reif Tony während er den drei Folgte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * SOUTHCOM:United States Southern Command. Bereichskommando der US Streitkräfte für Südamerika.


	4. NCIS vs OSI

Tony und Ziva rannten den drei Personen hinterher durch die Hintertür des Clubs in eine Gasse.  
Einer der Männer viel ein wenig hinter die beiden anderen zurück, versuchte aber wieder zu den anderen Beiden aufzuschließen.  
Die drei bogen um eine Ecke und die beiden NCIS-Agenten verloren sie für einen kurzen Moment aus den Augen, doch als sie ebenfalls die Ecke hinter sich hatten rannten sie fast die die drei rein.  
„NCIS stehen bleiben.“ kam es von Tony etwas außer Atem.  
Ziva unterdessen hatte ihre Pistole gezogen und zielte auf die drei.  
„Wir sind vom OSI.“ kam es von der Frau.  
„Dem was?“ fragte Ziva.  
„Air Force Office of Special Investigations.“ kam es von dem Mann er schon im Club mit der Frau zusammen war.

Ein leisen aufstöhnen erklang vor den Füßen des dritten Mannes, der noch nichts gesagt hatte.  
„Murry hilf ihm auf und leg ihm Handschellen an.“ sprach die Frau.  
„Hey, nichts da sie alle kommen jetzt erst mal mit in unser Hauptquartier. Dort stellen wir dann fest, ob sie wirklich zu Air Force gehören.

Tony und Ziva waren mit ihren „Gästen“ auf dem Weg zum Navy Yard als Gibbs noch immer mit Direktor Vance und Lieutanant Colonel Davis im Büro saßen und redeten.  
„Colonel, was genau wollen sie jetzt von Agent Gibbs?“ fragte Vance.  
„Alle unterlagen die mit dem Fall Gromwich zu tun haben. Der OSI wird ab hier übernehmen.“ erklärte Davis noch einmal sein Anliegen.  
„Das kommt gar nicht in Frage. Der Sergeant ist ein Marine und fällt daher in unser Gebiet Colonel. Und außerdem hat mich der Vater des Sergeant persönlich darum gebeten die Untersuchung zu Leiten da sie und ihre Truppe in der Woche seitdem der Sergeant zusammen geschlagen wurde nichts unternommen haben.“  
„Das Stimmt so nicht ganz. Da der Sergeant für die Air Force Tätig war fällt das in unsere Zuständigkeit.“ antwortete Davis.  
„Das erklärt aber nicht warum sie nichts unternommen haben.“ blaffte Gibbs fast.  
„Wir haben selber erst vor wenigen Tagen von dem Überfall erfahren. Der Sergeant hatte bis vor drei Tagen Sonderurlaub. Als er sich dann nicht zurück gemeldet hat finden wir sofort an zu ermitteln.“

Die drei wurden vom klingeln des Intercoms unterbrochen.  
„Was gibt es? Ich bin in einer wichtigen Besprechung.“ fragte Vance.  
„Entschuldigen sie die Störung Mr. Direktor, aber der Vater von Sergeant Gromwich, Senator Gromwich würde sie gerne Sprechen.“  
„Schicken sie ihn rein.“

Die Fahrstuhltüren öffneten sich und Tony, Ziva und die drei OSI-Agenten betraten das Büro.  
„Mitkommen.“ meinte Tony einfach nur und führte sie zu ihren Schreibtischen.  
Dort angekommen wandte Tony sich an McGee.  
„Ich brauche eine Bestätigung, dass die drei da zum OSI gehören.“ sagte er und deutete mit seinem Finger über die Schulter auf die drei.  
„Ihre Namen sind Carter, Jackson und Murry.“  
McGee fing sofort an wie wild auf seiner Tastatur herum zu hacken und es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis er die ersten Ergebnisse hatte.  
„Tony, sie gehören zur Air Force. Die Frau ist Colonel Samantha Carter.“

Tony drehte sich zu den dreien um und wurde von Sam angegrinst.  
„Wie sie sehen wir gehören zum OSI. Also wenn sie uns jetzt den zeugen geben könnten, damit wir unsere Arbeit machen können.“ meinte Sam.  
„Nicht so schnell.“ erklang Gibbs Stimme von der Treppe.  
„Der Sergeant ist ein Marine.“ meinte er nur uns setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch.  
„Agent …?“ fragte der Daniel.  
„Gibbs. Und sie sind?“ antwortete Gibbs.  
„Dr. Daniel Jackson. Der Sergeant ist ein Marine das Stimmt, aber er hat für die Air Force gearbeitete...“ fing Daniel an, wurde aber von Gibbs unterbrochen.  
„Das hat Colonel Davis schon alles gesagt. Das ist mir aber egal. Der Fall gehört mir.“

„Agent Gibbs.“ ertönte die Stimme des Direktors im ganzen Großraumbüro.  
Gibbs blicke zu seinem Vorgesetztem hinauf und wartete darauf das dieser weitersprach.  
„Die Air Force wird die Untersuchung übernehmen. Geben sie ihnen alles was mit diesem Fall zu tun hat.“

TBC

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

OSI: Abkürzung für Air Force Office of Special Investigations oder auch AFOSI, der Strafverfolgungsbehörde der US Air Force.


	5. Chapter 5

„Direktor Vance, Sergeant Gromwich ist ein Marine.“ wiederholte Gibbs sein Mantra, um den Fall nicht abgeben zu müssen.  
„Gibbs, das kommt vom SECNAV*. Geben sie ihnen alles, was mit dem Fall zu tun hat, und mischen sie sich nicht ein.“  
„Ja Direktor Vance.“   
Gibbs drehte sich zu seinem Team und befahl ihnen alle Beweismittel zusammenzubringen und den beiden Air Force Colonels zu übergeben.  
„Agent Gibbs, danke für ihre Kooperation.“ bedankte sich Davis bei Gibbs und machte Anstalten sich von Gibbs wegzubewegen als dieser ihn am Arm packte und stoppte.  
„Er ist ein Marine.“, sagte er leise so das nur Davis ihn hören konnte.  
Davis befreite sich aus Gibbs Griff und ging zu SG-1 zum Fahrstuhl, in welchem er auch recht bald verschwand.

„McGee, was hast du über diese merkwürdige OSI-Truppe*?“, wollte Gibbs von seinem jüngstem Teammitglied wissen.  
„Nicht sehr viel Boss. Ich konnte nur etwas über Dr. Jackson und Colonel Carter herausfinden.“ antwortet dieser, direkt auf die Frage seines Chefs.  
„Worauf wartest du denn noch, leg es auf den Bildschirm McGee.“ blaffte Gibbs den jungen Agenten an.  
McGee zuckte kurz zusammen bevor er seine Finger über die Tastatur seines PC fliegen ließ und die gesammelten Daten auf den großen Bildschirm legte.  
„Dr. Daniel Jackson hat seinen Doktortitel in Archäologie und Sprache. Geboren am 08.07.1965 in New York. Eltern bei einem Unfall ums Leben gekommen, als er Acht Jahre alt war. War dann bei einigen Pflegefamilien, bevor er von seinem Großvater aufgezogen wurde. Als er seinen Doktortitel hatte, arbeitete er für führende Museen überall auf der Welt, vor allem aber in Ägypten. Veröffentlichte mehrere Bücher, in denen er Theorien über die Entstehung der Pyramiden spricht. Sein bekanntestes Werk ist auch das, was ihn noch bekannter gemacht hat. In diesem Buch spricht er davon, das Aliens die Pyramiden gebaut hätten.“ zählte McGee auf.  
„Wann war das McGoogle, davon hätte ich doch geöhrt, wenn Aliens die Pyramiden gebaut hätten.“ kam es belustigt von Tony.  
„Seine letzte Veröffentlichung hatte er in den 90er, seitdem nichts mehr von ihm“, antwortete McGee.  
„Tja, kein Museum stellt einen ein der glaubt, dass Aliens die Pyramiden gebaut hätten“, meinte Tony.  
„Ein Museum nicht, aber anscheinend die Regierung.“ warf Ziva ein.  
„Ich muss Ziva recht geben“, meinte Gibbs.  
„McGee, wie lange arbeitet Jackson schon für das OSI?“, wollte Gibbs nun wissen, während er weiter auf den Monitor blickte.  
„Das steht hier nicht. Hier steht nur das er seit 1995 als Berater für die Air Force arbeitet. Mehr nicht.“  
„Was ist mit dieser Carter, haben wir etwas über sie?“, wollte Tony wissen, als das Bild des Blonden Air Force Colonel in den Vordergrund kam.

„Colonel Dr. Samantha Carter bei der Air Force seit 1985. Doktor in Astrophysik und Quantenphysik. Geboren am 29.12.1968. Vater Jacob Carter Major General bei der Air Force über die Mutter ist nicht viel bekannt außer das Todesdatum. Einziger noch lebender Verwandte ist ihr Bruder Marc Carter und seine Familie. Flog F-15 und F-16 während dem Golf Krieg und war dann zwei Jahre im Pentagon. Ab 1997 habe ich ihre Spur dann ganz verloren, wie bei Dr. Jackson. Bis sie 2005 ein Fernsehinterview hatte, um die Aussage des Geschäftsmannes Alec Colsen zu wieder legen, dass es kein außerirdisches Leben gibt und das was Colsen der Öffentlichkeit präsentiert hatte nur ein Hologramm gewesen sei. Dann verschwand sie wieder, bis sie auf einer Fachtagung ein wiederauftauchte, dann wieder nichts mehr. Es ist so als ob sie, wie vom Erdboden verschluckt wurde.“

„Was ist mit diesem Murry?“, wollte Gibbs nun wissen.  
„Nichts, so als ob er nicht existieren würde.  
„McGee such weiter ich will wissen, was hier vorgeht und in der zwischen Zeit werden Ziva und Tony sich weiter im Umfeld des Sergeant umhören. Ich will Antworten und das am besten gestern.“  
Mit diesen Worten stapfte Gibbs davon, den Kaffeebecher fest umklammert auf dem Weg einen alten Freund zu besuchen.

Pentagon, E-Ring

„General O´Neill wir könnten noch Probleme bekommen. Der NCIS Agent, der diesen Fall geleitet hat, wird nicht lockerlassen. Er wird alles daran setzten, um den Mörder des Sergeant zu finden, das hat er immer wieder deutlich gemacht.“  
„Ich kann Sam da nur zustimmen. Dieser Gibbs ist hart, er wird alles daran setzten diesen Fall aufzuklären, auch wenn wir ihn übernommen haben.“ kam es von Daniel.  
„Großer, was meinst du?“, sagte O´Neill und sah Teal´c direkt an, der die ganze Zeit noch nichts gesagt hatte. Teal´c zog seine Augenbraue hoch und antwortet in seiner üblichen Tonlage:  
„Agent Gibbs ist ein Mann mit einem großen Gefühl der Loyalität.“   
„Dachte ich mir. Colonel, wenn Mitchell wieder auf der Erde ist, holen sie ihn her. Klären sie den Fall auf und sorgen sie dafür, dass Gibbs nicht zu tief gräbt.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *SECNAV: Secretary of the Navy, Ziviler Leiter des Marineministerium  
> *OSI: Abkürzung für Air Force Office of Special Investigations oder auch AFOSI, der Strafverfolgungsbehörde der US Air Force


	6. Eine andere Welt

Pentagon Haupteingang

Nach dem sein Agent nicht von Wert über das Team des AFOSI* herausbekommen hatten hatte sich Gibbs auf den Weg ins Pentagon gemacht, um einen Gefallen bei einem alten Freund einzufordern.  
So kam es das er nun in der Lobby des Pentagon stand und darauf wartete, dass man ihm sagte wo er das Büro von Major General Thomas Alexander, USMC* finden konnte.  
„Agent Gibbs, Sie finden das Büro in Korridor 7, A-Ring, fünfter Stock, Raum 7A5126. Sein Vorzimmer wurde über ihr kommen informiert und man erwartet sie dort.“  
Ohne sich groß zu verabschieden machte sich Gibbs auf den Weg das Pentagon einmal der Länge nach zu durchqueren.  
Keine sieben Minuten später stand Gibbs im Vorzimmer des Generals und wartet darauf das dieser aus einer Besprechung mit einem General der Air Force wiederkam.  
„Agent Gibbs kann ich ihnen etwas zum Trinken anbieten, Tee, Kaffee?“ fragte die Vorzimmerdame  
„Nein danke, ich hatte einen Kaffee bevor ich hierherkam.“ antwortete Gibbs freundlich, bevor er wieder aus dem Fenster in den Innenhof des Pentagons schaute.  
„Ich glaube ich träume, der Gunny* schlägt einem ihn angebotenem Kaffee, Marine Kaffee, aus.“ ertönte die Stimme von General Alexander vom Eingang des Vorzimmers.  
„Sir.“ kam es von Gibbs und der Vorzimmerdame, die aufgesprungen war und nun salutierte, gleichzeitig.  
„Melory, sie sind nicht mehr im Corps Sie müssen nicht immer aufspringen und salutieren, wenn ich einen Raum betrete.“   
„Entschuldigung Sir, macht der Gewohnheit, kommt nicht mehr vor.“ antwortete Melory.  
Sie setzte sich und fing wieder eifrig an auf ihrem Computer herum zu hacken.  
„Gibbs, folgen sie mir in mein Büro. Dort können wir ungestört reden.“ sagte der General, als er die Zwischentür zu seinem Büro öffnete und Gibbs zeigte ihm zu folgen.  
„Melory, ich will nicht gestört werden.“ meinte der General und schloss die Tür so schnell, dass er das „Ja, Sir“ von Melory schon nicht mehr hörte.

„Man kann die Frau aus dem Corps holen, aber nicht das Corps aus der Frau.“ sagte Alexander als er sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch auf den Stuhl fallen ließ.  
„Also Gunny* was kann ich für dich tun? Es kommt nicht oft vor, dass du dich hier blicken lässt. Läuft noch alles beim NCIS*?“   
„Ich bin hier, weil ich einen alten Gefallen einlösen möchte, den ich noch bei dir offen habe, Thomas.“ antwortet Gibbs gerade heraus.  
„Das hört sich nicht gut an. Wie kann ich behilflich sein?“  
„Es geht um eine tote Marine, First Sergeant Noah Benjamin Gromwich ...“ doch weiter kam er nicht, denn er wurde von General Alexander unterbrochen.  
„Doch nicht der Sohn von Senator Julian Gromwich?“  
„Doch genau der. Mein Team und ich hatten begonnen den Fall zu bearbeiten und fanden auch schnell eine Spur. Als wir dieser nachgingen trafen wir auf ein Team vom AFOSI*. Ab da wurde alles etwas unklar. Der AFOSI* beansprucht diesen Fall, da der Sergeant für die Air Force gearbeitet hat.“ erklärte Gibbs kurz die Situation.  
„Und wie kann ich dir da helfen? Ich habe keine Kontrolle über den AFOSI*. Mir sind da die Hände gebunden und ich kenne auch niemanden der dir da helfen kann.“  
„Das ist mir klar Thomas, das ist auch nicht der Grund warum ich hier bin. Mein Bauchgefühl hat mir gesagt, das mit dem Team des AFOSI* etwas nicht in Ordnung sei und daher ließ ich die Mitflieder von meinem Team überprüfen, doch nicht. Es ist so als ob die Mitglieder dieses Teams gar nicht existieren würden.“  
„Schon mal daran gedacht, dass es deren Job ist nicht gefunden zu werden? Das sie des Air Force Pendant zum NCIS OSP* sind?“ warf der General ein.  
„Natürlich habe ich schon daran gedacht, doch selbst dann gäbe es mehr Informationen. Und welches verdeckt Ermittelnde Team, brauch einen Mann der einen Doktor in Archäologie und Sprache, einen Colonel der einen Doktortitel in Astrophysik und Quantenphysik hat und einen Mann über den es noch weniger als über die ersten beiden gibt?“ meinte Gibbs.  
„Klingt fast so wie die Leute mit den ich mich alle paar Wochen herumschlage muss. Und warum bist du jetzt genau hier Gunny*?“ kam es etwas belustigt von Alexander.  
„Ich hatte gehofft du könntest mir helfen mehr über Doktor Daniel Jackson und Colonel Samantha Carter herauszufinden.“

Von jetzt auf gleich veränderte sich der Gesichtsausdruck von General Alexander schlagartig.  
„Du meinst doch nicht Colonel Samantha Carter-O´Neill. Deine Größe, lange blonde Haare Anfang Mitte Vierzig?“ fragte er Gibbs.  
„Kommt hin, nur steht in ihrer Akte nicht von O´Neill als zweiten Nachnamen. Das ist aber auch egal, denn aus deiner Reaktion entnehme ich du kennst sie?“  
„Kennen? Ob ich sie kenne? Jethro, sie ist eine der klügsten Menschen dieses Landes, wenn nicht sogar dieses Planeten. Sie hat Kontakte bis ins Oval Office. Verflucht, ihr Mann ist Lieutenant General der Air Force, welcher hier im Pentagon arbeitet und mein Vorgesetzter ist.“  
„Du willst mir sagen, dass eine so berühmte und wichtige Person einen Mord eines Marine untersucht? Also ist sie nicht beim AFOSI* beschäftigt?“   
„Ja genau Gibbs sie ist nicht beim AFOSI* und ich rate dir es dabei zu lassen. Wenn Colonel Carter und ihr Team auftaucht ist es mehr als nur eine einfache Mord Untersuchung. Und bevor du was dazu sagst rate ich dir noch Mals, las die Finger weg, das Ganze geht weit über deine Gehaltsstufe hinaus Jethro.“   
„Also wirst du mir nicht helfen?“ fragte Gibbs nach einmal.  
„So gerne ich auch würde Gunny* es geht nicht.“  
„Danke für die Auskunft.“ sagte Gibbs stand auf und hielt dem General die Hand hin.  
Dieser ergriff ihm die dargebotene Hand und schüttelte sie zum Abschied.  
„Wirklich es tut mir leid Gunny*. Vielleicht können wir aber mal ein Bier trinken gehen, so wie in alten Zeiten.“  
„Das können wir machen.“ antwortete Gibbs und verließ das Büro.  
Als Gibbs das Büro verlassen hatte griff er zum Telefon.

Great Falls Park  
Potomac River  
Great Falls

Nach dem weder McGee noch Abby es geschafft hatten mehr über die Leute vom AFOSI* herauszufinden hatten sie damit begonnen herauszufinden finden wo in welchem Hotel sie eingecheckt hatten.  
Es hatte auch nicht lange gedauert bis McGee da Hotel gefunden hatten, was sie aber stutzig machte war das es ein vier Sterne Hotel in der Innenstadt von Washington war.   
Ziva wollte Gibbs anrufen als dieser auch schon noch schlechter gelaunt wie vor seinem Ausflug aus dem Fahrstuhl trat.  
Sofort hatten sie ihm berichtet was sie herausgefunden hatten, doch das schien ihn nicht zu beglücken und erfragte warum sie noch im Büro seien und nicht vor dem Hotel und die Air Force „Heinis“, wie Gibbs sie bezeichnet hatte zu beschatten.   
So kam es das Tony und Ziva in einem Auto mitten in einem Wald Stück saßen und dabei zuschauten wie Colonel Carter und Dr. Jackson zusammen mit diesem Murry in der Nähe einer Hütte standen und diese beobachteten.

„Zivvaa?“ fing Tony zum hundertstem mal an diesem Abend an Ziva zu nerven, was ihm allen anschien nach auch sehr viel Spaß bereitete.  
„Was?“ zischte sie ihn böse an, ohne den Blick von Colonel Carter abzuwenden.  
„Wusstest du das der Potomac mehr als 600 Kilometer lang ist?“ fragte Tony sie, so als ob es ganz normal sei, um diese Tageszeit mitten in einem Wald zu sitzen und andere Leute auszuspionieren.  
„Tony, was willst du? Du nervst mich schon den ganzen Abend mit deinen dummen Fragen.“ kam es von Ziva in er bedrohliche ruhigen Stimme, wobei sie ihn das erste Mal an diesem Abend richtig ansah.  
„Jetzt verletzt du mich aber Ziva. Gib es zu du, magst es doch, wenn ich dich nerve. Du findest es sexy.“ sagte Tony mit einem für ihn üblichen dicken DiNozzo-Grinsen im Gesicht.  
„Wo von denkst du. Ich mag es gar nicht, wenn du mich nervst und vor allem finde ich es nicht sexy, wenn du das machst.“   
„Es heißt „Wo von träumst du“ nicht „denkst du“, Zivvaaa.“ korrigierte er sie wie immer.  
„Mir doch egal, und jetzt sei still. Wir haben einen Job zu erledigen.“ sagte sie und schaute wieder dabei zu wie Colonel Carter anfing mit jemanden am Telefon leise zu Diskutieren.  
Tony grinste sie nur noch mehr an, beließ es aber damit sie weiter zu ärgern und schaute nun ebenfalls wieder aus der Frontscheibe ihres Wagens.  
Ziva beobachtete wie Colonel Carter, das Telefon noch immer am Ohr, sich umdrehte und dabei direkt in ihre Richtung schaute.  
Zivas Herzschlag setzte aus, als der Blick von Colonel Carter den ihren für wenige Bruchteile einer Sekunde streifte.  
Mit dem schlimmsten rechnend griff sie vorsichtig zum Zündschlüssel, um im Notfall direkt wegfahren zu können, doch Colonel Carter drehte sich wieder zu Dr. Jackson, was Ziva darauf schließen ließ, dass der Colonel sie nicht entdeckt hatte, was sie deutlich erleichterte.  
„Ziva, findest du es nicht auch merkwürdig, was ein Air Force Colonel und eine Alien Doktor hier draußen finden wollen?“ fragte Tony.  
„Tony, las es sein, du nervst misch mit deinen Fragen. Ich weiß nicht was die Air Force hier will, ich weiß nicht wie lang der Potomac ist und ich weiß nicht warum du mich da alles fragst. Wenn du mich weiter nervst, werde ich dich mit meinen bloßen Händen umbringen und dann im Potomac versenken. Gibbs werde ich sagen du bist kurz für kleine DiNozzos und kamst nicht wieder und ich konnte nur noch sehen wie du im Potomac davon getrieben bist. Haben wir uns verstanden.“ keifte Ziva sichtlich genervt ihren Kollegen an.  
Tony schien seine Worte gut zu überlegen, doch er kam nicht mehr dazu sie auszusprechen, denn mehr als ein Dutzend bewaffnete gestallten gingen fast lautlos an ihnen vorbei, direkt auf Colonel Carter zu.  
Die Gestalten waren so schnell wieder mit den Schatten verschmolzen wie sie aufgetaucht waren.  
„Du hast sie auch gesehen?“ fragte Tony.  
„Wo kamen die her?“ fragte nun Ziva.  
„Da.“ war Tonys Antwort auf ihre Frage, wo bei er auf Colonel Carter zeigte die die Gestalten mit einem kurzen Nicken empfing und ihnen dann irgend etwas erklärte.  
Nach nicht einem einer Minute verschmolzen die gestalten erneut mit den Schatten des Waldes, als sie sich um die Hütte herum verteilten.  
Die beiden NCIS-Agenten griffen aus Jahrelanger Erfahrung zu ihren Waffen und stiegen aus ihrem Wagen uns und schlichen so leise es ging auf Colonel Carter zu.  
Sie hatten noch nicht einmal die Hälfte des Weges hinter sich gebracht, als Colonel Carter, gefolgt von Dr. Jackson und Murry aus ihrem Versteck auftauchten und auf die Hütte zu rannten.  
Tony konnte erkennen, dass nun auch die Gestalten von eben auf die Hütte zu rannten.

Die beiden waren nun auf der Höhe des ehemaligen Versteckes des Colonels, als die ersten Schüsse auf Colonel Carter und ihre Männer zukamen.  
Nicht mehr auf ihre Tarnung achtend rannten Colonel Carter und ihre Begleiter auf einen kleinen Schuppen zu und nutzen diesen als Deckung.  
Fast am Rande der kleinen Lichtung, auf der die Hütte stand, angekommen sahen Ziva und Tony etwas das sie für unmöglich hielten.  
Die Einsatztruppe von Colonel Carter wurde mit Gewehren und orangen so wie blauen Energiestrahlen beschossen.  
Sie sahen, wie Murry nun ebenfalls mit etwas schoss, das diese blauen Energiestrahlen von sich gab und damit einen der Schützen im Haus traf.

Einer der Schützen im Haus hatte die beiden NCIS-Agenten ausgemacht und hielt sie für einfache Ziele, da sie als einzige nicht in Deckung gegangen waren, als sie das Feuer mit ihren Stabwaffen eröffnet hatte.  
Er zielte auf den männlichen Agenten und drückte ab.  
Der Plasma Strahl, traf den Agenten an der Hüfte, wo durch er nach hinten und auf den Boden geschleudert wurde.

Ziva sah wie der Energiestrahl aus dem Fenster auf sie und Tony zukam, doch sie konnte sich nicht bewegen.  
Sie drehte ihren Kopf wie in Zeitlupe und sah wie der Strahl Tony an der Hüfte traf und von den Beinen warf.  
„Tony!“ rief sie und lies sich neben ihren Kollegen auf den Boden fallen.  
So bekam sie den hellen Lichtblitz in der Hütte nicht mit, auch nicht wie die Schüsse verstarben.  
Erst als sich ein Mann neben ihr auf den Boden fallen ließ bemerkte sie wie ruhig es geworden war.  
„Stabwaffenwunde an der Hüfte. Starker Blut Verlust. Er muss sofort auf die Krankenstation, sonst verblutet er.“ sagte der Mann, während er anfing Tony wunde zu untersuchen.  
„Carter an Hammond. Marks Beamen sie uns sofort auf die Krankenstation und sagen sie Cassie beschied sie soll umgehen in den OP kommen wir haben einen schwer verletzen.“ erklang die Stimme von Colonel Carter hinter ihr und Ziva drehte ihren Kopf und sah die blonde Frau an.  
„Tut mir leid.“ sagte sie nur, bevor sie sich an Murry wandte.  
„Teal´c.“ sagte sie nur, was das letzte war was sie hörte bevor sie von einem blauen Energiestrahl getroffen wurde.  
Ziva, Tony und der Mann, der neben Tony saß und ihn versorgte wurden von demselben Lichtblitz umhüllt der kurz zuvor die Hütte erleuchtet hatte.  
Als sich der Blitz verflüchtigt hatte waren die drei wie vom Erdboden verschwunden.  
„Colonel Reynolds sie und ihre Männer und SG-26 sichern hier alles. Ich schicke ihnen noch ein paar Marine von der Hammond de ihnen Helfen werden hier alles zusammen zu packen. Wenn sie fertig sind melden sie sich bei General Landry für die Nachbesprechung.“  
„Was machen wir mit den Gefangenen?“  
„Da sie noch von den Goa´uld Schockgranaten außer Gefecht sind werden wir sie auf die Hammond beamen und dann ins SGC.“ Sam hatte ihren Satz beendet als auch sie vom Asgard Transporter erfasst wurde.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AFOSI: Air Force Office of Special Investigations   
> USMC: United States Marine Corps, die Marine Infanterie der USA  
> Gunny: Abkürzung für Gunnery Sergeant


	7. Und Jetzt?

McGee trat aus dem Fahrstuhl und ging direkt auf seinen Tisch zu, mit dem Wissen der Erste nach Gibbs zu sein, der im Büro war.  
Daher wunderte es ihn nicht, dass sein Boss schon an seinem Schreibtisch saß und seinen Kaffee trank.  
„McGee, hast du etwas von Tony oder Ziva gehört?“, fragte Gibbs seinen Agenten als dieser sich an seinen Tisch gesetzt hatte.  
„Nein Boss. Tony hat sich gestern kurz gemeldet, weil im langweilig war und Ziva ihn nicht unterhalten wollte.“ antworte McGee, während er seinen Computer hochfuhr.  
„Ist denn etwas nicht in Ordnung Boss“, fragte nun McGee.  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Keiner der beiden geht ans Handy oder rufen von sich aus hier an.“  
„Vielleicht haben sie ihre Handys ausgeschaltet oder leise gestellt Boss.“  
„Kann sein. Ich geh mir noch einen Kaffee holen, und wenn sich einer der beiden meldet, sollen sie sich sofort bei mir melden.“ meinte Gibbs, als er schon fast am Fahrstuhl war.  
„Ja Boss.“ reif McGee seinem Boss noch hinter her, als dieser im Fahrstuhl verschwand.

„Gibbs“, sagte Jethro als er an sein Handy ging, das kurz zuvor noch geklingelt hatte.  
„Agent Gibbs hier spricht Thomas McFaden. Ich rufe im Auftrag von Senator Gromwich an, um mich zu erkundigen, wie es im Fall seines Sohnes vorangeht.“ drang die Männerstimme an Gibbs Ohr.  
„Mr. McFaden, der NCIS gibt keine Informationen über eine laufende Ermittlung an unbeteiligte weiter. Wenn der Senator etwas wissen möchte, muss er zum NCIS kommen und mit dem Direktor sprechen. Ich kann ihnen da nicht helfen. Einen schönen Tag nach.“ sagte Gibbs und unterband jegliche Erwiderung von McFaden damit, dass er das Telefonat beendete und eine neue Nummer wählte.  
„NCIS Agent McGee, wie kann ich ihnen helfen“, meldete sich der junge Agent.  
„McGee, haben sich Ziva und DiNozzo gemeldet? Ich hatte gerade einen Anruf von jemanden der für den Vater des Opfers arbeitet und er wollte wissen, was wir wissen.“  
„Boss die beiden haben sich noch immer nicht gemeldet. Ich kann aber ihre Handys Orten, wenn du willst.“  
„Mach das und ruf mich an, wenn du sie gefunden hast“, meinte Gibbs und legte auf.

USS George Hammond  
Krankenstation

„Cassie wie sieht es mit deinen beiden Patienten aus?“, fragte Sam die junge Ärztin, die ihr gegenüberstand.  
„Genauso, wie beim letzten Mal als du gefragt hast, aber da du ja auch schon älter bist noch ein Mal. Miss David halten wir weiter betäubt, bis du was anderes sagst. Mr. DiNozzos Werte sind stabil. Er ist auf dem Weg der Besserung. Der Stabwaffentreffer hat nichts Lebenswichtiges getroffen, und da er so schnell im OP war und ich das Handgerät eingesetzt habe dürfte er bald aufwachen.“ erläuterte Cassie die Situation.  
„Seien sie nicht so frech junge Dame. Ich kann sie ganz schnell von diesem Schiff schaffen, wenn ich das will. Haben wir uns verstanden?“ meinte Sam in ihrem besten vorgesetzten Tonfall.  
„Ja Mom, nur dann müssen sie sich einen anderen Spezialisten für extraterrestrische Medizin suchen. Ach, wie blöd ich bin ja die ein zigste die darin geschult ist und Doktor Lam hat genug im SGC zu tun also kannst du sie vergessen.“ kam es sarkastisch zurück.  
„Aber in ein zwei Jahren können sie dann ja Ersatz anfordern.“  
„Du hast eindeutig zulange mit Jack zusammengelebt“, meinte Sam nur und verließ die Krankenstation.  
„Dann sind wir ja schon zwei!“ reif Cassie ihr noch hinterher.

Sam betrat den nahen Besprechungsraum, wo Daniel, Teal´c, Vala und Cam auf sie warteten.  
„Gibt es irgendetwas Neues von unseren beiden Anhaltern?“, fragte Cam, noch bevor Sam sich gesetzt hatte.  
„Nein es gibt nicht neues von den beiden NCIS Agents. Was auch gut ist, denn solange sie noch nicht bei Bewusstsein sind können wir uns überlegen was wir ihnen sagen, wenn sie wieder aufwachen. Immer hin haben sie die Stabwaffen und Zats gesehen und einer wurde sogar verwundet.“ antwortete Sam und setzte sich an den Kopf des Tisches.  
„Was machen wir eigentlich mit dem NCIS? Sagen wir ihnen was mit ihren beiden Agents geschehen ist oder lassen wir sie im dunkel?“ wollte Cam wissen.  
„Wir müssen dem NCIS mitteilen, dass wir zwei seiner Agenten haben und einer von ihnen verwundet worden ist“, meinte Daniel sofort.  
„Wir machen überhaupt nichts.“ kam die Stimme von General O´Neill von hinter ihnen.  
„Jack, wir können doch nicht einfach zwei Bundesagenten festhalten und ihrer Behörde nichts sagen. Die beiden könnten Familie haben, die sich sorgen um die beiden macht, wenn sie nicht nach Hause kommen.“ war Daniel sofort ein.  
„Nein Daniel, wir machen nicht. Die beiden hätten gar nicht dort seien sollen, der NCIS hat sich aus unseren Ermittlungen rauszuhalten. Aber nein. Erst taucht dieser Agent Gibbs im Pentagon auf und stellt Fragen über dich und Sam, Daniel und dann schickt er zwei seiner Agenten hinter euch her. Und komm mir jetzt nicht mit deiner Tour wir, müssen allen Menschen helfen, die zieht nicht. Der Präsident ist auch vorerst dieser Meinung.“   
Mit diesen Worten setzte sich Jack Sam gegenüber an den Tisch.  
„Sir, ich muss Daniel leider recht geben. Wir können die beiden Agents nicht hierbehalten. Immerhin sind sie auf einem Raumschiff der US-Streitkräfte, die es eigentlich gar nicht haben dürften nach dem Stand der Technologie.“ mischte sich Mitchell ein und sah Jack dabei direkt an.  
„Präsident Seaborne und ich sind der Meinung, wir behalten die beiden Agents an Bord. Natürlich werden sie außer ihren Zimmern nichts sehen.“ sagte Jack.  
„So kenne ich dich ja gar nicht General Jack. So dominant.“ warf Vala in die Runde, was die Stimmung ein wenig auflockerte.  
„Daniel, halt deine Freundin im Zaum. Es reicht schon, wenn dieser Gibbs mir meine Arbeit schwer macht, da brauche ich nicht auch noch eine Spacemonky abhängige Alien Diebin, die mir Sorgen macht.“

Daniel sah sich seinen langjährigen Freund genau an, als er weiter über Agent Gibbs herzog.  
„Du magst ihn.“ kam es plötzlich von Daniel, wo mit er alle Gespräche zwischen seinen Freunden zum Erliegen brachte.  
„Wie bitte?“, fragte Jack verwirrt.  
„Du magst diesen Agent auch wenn du es nicht zeigen willst. Du bewunderst die Hartnäckigkeit mit der Agent Gibbs versucht alles für den Marine zu tun. Niemand wird zurückgelassen, stimmtes?“ meinte Daniel.  
„In der Tat.“ mischte sich nun auch Teal´c ein der die gesamte Zeit nicht mehr als zwei Wörter gesagt hatte.  
„Agent Gibbs ist genauso ehrenhaft wie du O´Neill, ihr beide lebt nach demselben hohen Standard. Ihr kümmert euch um eure Untergebenen. Er wird alles daransetzen, um seine beiden Agenten zu finden. Dasselbe würdest du machen, wenn es einer von uns wäre.“  
„Nicht du jetzt auch noch Großer. Ist denn keiner auf meiner Seite? Mitchell? Vala? Saaamm?“ jammerte Jack nun.  
Die Drei entkamen einer Antwort, da Cassie in den Besprechungsraum kam.  
„Äh … Hi.“ sagte Cassie ein wenig verwirrt, als auf einmal alle Blicke auf ihr ruhten.  
„So wie es aussieht wir Agent DiNozzo bald aufwachen und ich würde empfehlen auch Agent David aufzuwecken, dass wenn DiNozzo aufwacht er wenigstens ein bekanntes Gesicht sieht, nach dem er ein Trauma wie er es erlebt hat, verarbeiten kann.“  
„Muss das sein? Ich habe gehofft die beiden würden schlaffen, bis wir den Fall gelöst haben und wir sie wieder los werden könnten.“  
„Sieht nicht so aus Jack.“  
„Na toll. Wenn ihr mich entschuldigen wollt, ich muss den Präsidenten anrufen und ihn über die Situation informieren und in der zwischen Zeit befragen Cam, Daniel und Vala die Gefangenen weiter. Teal´c du gehst mit Cassie auf die Krankenstation und wartest dort, bis die beiden Agent aufwachen. Sam du kommst mit.“  
Mit diesen Worten stand Jack auf und wartete, bis Sam vor ihm den Raum verlassen hatte.

NCIS HQ  
Büro des Direktors

„Gibbs, was gibt es?“, fragte Direktor Vance als Gibbs wie so immer ohne zu klopfen sein Büro betrat.  
„Leon, zwei meiner Agents sind verschwunden. Sie sollten jemanden beschatten und haben sich seitdem nicht mehr gemeldet. Ihre Handys sind nicht zu orten, auch das GPS in ihrem Auto reagiert nicht, wenn wir es an Pingen wollten. Sie sind wie vom Erdboden verschwunden.“ platze Gibbs besorgt heraus.  
Leon war überrascht über diesen verbalen Ausbruch von Gibbs, einem Mann, der sonst nur wenig Emotionen zeigte.  
„Wer sollte wen beschatten?“, fragte er Gibbs, auch wenn er sich mit dem „wen“ sicher war.  
Gibbs gab ihm keine direkte Antwort auf seine Frage, sondern sah ihn nur eisern an.  
Dieser Blick genügte Leon schon, um seine Vermutung bestätigt zu bekommen.  
„Gibbs, sie sollten sich doch aus diesem Fall heraushalten. Verdammt noch mal Gibbs. Warum können sie nicht einmal ihre Verbohrtheit vergessen? Und warum beschatten sie überhaupt Mitglieder des AFOSI*? Haben sie denn keine andere Möglichkeit mehr über sie herauszufinden? Vergessen sie es. Ich werde ein paar Telefonate führen und sehen, was ich tun kann. Vielleicht weiß ja jemand vom AFOSI* wo ihre Leute sind.“  
„Danke Leon.“

USS George Hammond  
Krankenstation

Das Erste was Tony war nahm war das ziehen in der Gegend der rechten Seite seiner Hüfte.  
Aus diesem Ziehen wurde schnell ein beachtlicher Schmerz, der ihn stöhnen ließ.   
Er hörte, wie sich jemand zu ihm umdrehte und daher versuchte er seine Augen zu öffnen und entgegen seiner Erwartung wurde er nicht von gleißend hellem Licht geblendet, sondern fand sich in einer dunklen Umgebung wieder.  
„Agent DiNozzo sie sind wieder wach, wie geht es ihnen?“, fragte eine ihn eine sanfte Stimme.  
„Wo bin ich?“ war das Erste, was ihn in den Sinn kam und offensichtlich hatte er es laut ausgesprochen.  
„Sie sind auf der Krankenstation an Bord der USS George Hammond.“


	8. Chapter 8

„Wie komme ich denn auf ein Schiff der Navy?“ fragte Tony.  
„Nun, nach dem sie verwundet worden waren, waren wir die einzige logische Entscheidung. Das nächste Krankenhaus mit passender Ausstattung, wäre zu weit weg gewesen, um sie dorthin zu bringen.“ beantwortet Cassie seine Frage.  
„Aber wie komme ich hier her? Das letzte, an das ich mich erinnern kann war ein Feuergefecht, zwischen der Air Force und irgendwelchen Männern. Jetzt bin ich auf einem Schiff der Navy, ob wohl ich eben noch in einem Wald war.“  
„Mr. DiNozzo, sie waren mehrere Stunden lang im OP und danach waren sie bewusstlos.“  
„ZIVA! Was ist mit meiner Kollegin? Sie war mit mir zusammen wo ist sie?“ fragte Tony besorgt, als ihm auffiel, dass seine Partnerin nicht bei ihm am Bett saß.  
„Ms. David liegt in einem Bett dort hinten.“ sagte Cassie und zeigte auf das andere Ende der Krankenstation.  
„Wir mussten sie ruhigstellen. Sie war sehr aufgebracht, da sie nicht wusste was mit ihnen war. Sie hat meinen Stab andauernd mit Fragen gelöchert.“ erklärte Cassie warum Ziva in einem Bett lag.  
„Kann ich sie sehen?“ fragte Tony Cassie, als er versuchte einen Blick auf seine Partnerin zu erlangen.  
„Agent DiNozzo es ist besser sie bleiben liegen und warten bis Ihre Kollegin aufwacht. Dann kann sie sie besuchen kommen.“ entgegnete Cassie als Tony versuchte aufzustehen.  
Bei diesem Versuch blieb es auch, denn die Schmerzen, die er dabei erleiden musste, waren sehr stark, so dass Tony fast umgehend wieder in die Kissen sank.

„Agent DiNozzo, Doktor Fraiser wird sich gut um sie und ihre Kollegin kümmern. Sie sind in sehr guten Händen.“ mischte sich nun Teal´c, der sich im Hintergrund aufgehalten hatte, in das Gespräch ein.  
„Sie waren doch schon bei uns im Büro und sie waren auch bei der Schießerei dabei. Was waren das für Waffen, die dort benutzt wurden? Das waren doch Strahlenwaffen.“  
„In der Tat.“  
„Wo bin ich?“ erklang ohne Vorwarnung die Stimme von Ziva aus ihrem Krankenbett.   
Sofort waren auch schon ein Pfleger und Cassie bei ihr.

„Ms. David, sie sind in der Krankenstation an Bord der USS George Hammond. Sie wurden ohnmächtig kurz nach dem die Schießerei beendet war. Sie waren bis gerade eben bewusstlos.“ sprach Cassie die sichtlich verwirrte Ziva an.  
„OH MEIN GOTT!!! TONY!! WO IST ER? WIE GEHT ES IHM? IST ER NOCH AM LEBEN?“ rief sie als die Erinnerung an die Schießerei zurückkam.  
„Hey Ziva hier drüben!“ rief Tony von seinem Krankenbett aus, als Cassie nichts über seinen Gesundheitszustand sagte.  
„Tony!“ rief Ziva erleichtert.  
„Hey, liegen bleiben.“ meinte der Pfleger als Ziva ihre Beine über den Bettrand schwang und aufstand.  
Sie hatte noch keine fünf Schritte hinter sich gebracht, als ihre Beine unter ihr nachgaben und sie zusammensackte.  
Nur Teal´c und seiner schnellen Reaktion war es zu verdanken, dass sie nicht auf den Boden fiel und sich noch mehr Verletzungen zuzog.  
„Danke.“ nuschelte Ziva leise, als der Jaffa Krieger sie wieder auf ihre Beine stellten.  
„Ich werde dich Stützen Agent David.“ sagte er nur und half ihr zu Tonys Bett hinüber.

 

Washington   
1600 Pennsylvania Ave NW

„Jack, mussten wir denn persönlich hier hin? Hätten wir das nicht auch von der Hammond ausmachen können?“ fragte Sam ihren Ehemann.  
„Nö, wir machen das persönlich. Außerdem magst du seine Frau doch.“ antwortete Jack mit einem dicken Grinsen.  
„Hey, was kann ich denn dafür, das FLOTUS* eine so nette Frau ist. Sie hat wenigstens Geschmack, nicht so wie du.“ antwortete Sam und streckte ihrem Mann die Zunge raus.  
„Sir, Ma´am. Kann ich bitte ihre Ausweise sehen?“ unterbrach eine Wache das hin und her zwischen Sam uns Jack.  
„Natürlich.“ antworteten die beiden Offiziere gleichzeitig und kramten in ihren Taschen nach ihren Militärausweisen.  
Sie hatten sie gefunden und der Wache gezeigt und waren schon auf dem halben Weg zum West Wing, als ihnen ein Mann entgegenkam.  
„General O´Neill nehme ich an. Mein Name ist Leon Vance, Direktor des NCIS. Sie haben die Ermittlungen im Fall Gromwich übernommen und nun sind zwei meiner Agents verschwunden. Sie wissen nicht zufällig wo sie sich befinden?“ stellte sich Direktor Vance sich Jack vor.  
„Direktor Vance, wenn sie die beiden Agents meinen, die meine Leute beschattet haben, dann weiß ich wo sie sind. Doch ich werde es ihnen nicht sagen.“ kam es direkt und unverhohlen von Jack.  
„General O´Neill, ich bin Leiter einer Bundesbehörde. Sie werden mir umgehend sagen wo sich die beiden Bundesagenten befinden, die sie aufgegriffen haben.“ kam es bedrohlich von Vance.  
„Die einzige Person, die mir was befehlen kann, ist meine Frau und der Präsident der Vereinigten Staaten.“  
„General, würden sie mir bitte folgen.“ mischte sich ein Agent des Secret Service ein, der geschickt worden war, um den General in Empfang zu nehmen, nach dem man im Weißen Haus gesehen hatte, das er das Gelände betreten hatte.  
„Agent …?“ meinte Jack.  
„Kleinmann. Agent Kleinmann Sir.“  
„Agent Kleinmann, Direktor Vance wird uns begleiten.“  
„Ja, Sir.“

Vorzimmer Oval Office

„Ah General O´Neill es ist schön sie wieder zu sehen.“ sagte die Sekretärin des Präsidenten.  
„Ginger, es ist mir wie immer eine Freude. Ist er zusprächen?“ antwortete Jack als er vor ihrem Schreibtisch stand.  
„Einen Moment bitte ich werde ihn fragen.“ meinte Ginger und stand auf.  
Leon Vance war erstaunt, wie offen der General und seine Frau im Weißen Haus begrüßt wurden, so als ob sie mindestens ein Mal am Tag durch die Flure des West Wing gingen.  
Es hatte ihn auch überrascht, als die Frau des Chief of Staff ungeniert Colonel Carter-O´Neill umarmt hatte als sie diese begrüßt hatte.  
„Der Präsidenten und die First Lady werden sie nun empfangen General.“ sagte Ginger, wo mit sie Leon, der ganz in seine Gedanken versunken war wieder in die Realität zurückholte.  
„Danke Ginger.“ kam es von General O´Neill bevor er das Oval Office betrat.

„Mr. Präsident, Ms. Hayes. Es tut mir leid sie stören zu müssen, aber wir haben ein Problem mit dem NCIS und meiner Abteilung...“ fing Jack sofort an als Leon die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte.  
Sofort griff der Präsident zu seinem Telefon und rief Ginger im Vorzimmer an.  
„Ginger ich will keine Störungen, bis ich es sage.“ sprach der Präsident in sein Telefon.

USS George Hammond  
Krankenstation

„Tony, wie geht es dir? Hast du noch Schmerzen?“ fragte Ziva ihren Kollegen, der die Augen verdrehte.  
„Ziva mir geht es genauso wie vor fünf Minuten als du mich das gefragt hast. Du kannst ja schlimmer als Abby sein.“ sprach Tony ein wenig genervt seine Kollegin an.  
„Sei doch nicht so genervt. Ich mache mir halt sorgen um dich. Du wurdest von irgendeiner Waffe an der Hüfte getroffen worden und ich habe die Wunde gesehen, sie war riesig und stark verkohlt. Du müsstest eigentlich unerträgliche Schmerzen haben bei einer solchen Wunde.“  
„Ziva das einzige was ich spüre ist ein Leichtes ziehen an der Hüfte mehr nicht. Die haben hier wohl so gute Schmerzmittel das ich nicht mehr spü … AUA! WAS SOLLTE DAS ZIVA? Warum schlägst du mich auf mein Bein?“  
„Ich wollte sehen ob die Schmerzmittel wirklich so gut sind. Anscheinend sind sie es aber nicht, sonst hättest du den Schlag nicht gemerkt.“ erklärte Ziva warum sie ihn geschlagen hatte.  
„Du hättest mich schwer verletzten können Ziva. Meine Wunde hätte wieder aufplatzen können oder sonst etwas.“ meinte Tony mit einem verletzten Unterton in der Stimme.  
„Das glaube ich nicht Tony. Ich glaube auch wir bekommen hier etwas vorgespielt, hier ist nicht ganz reif Tony.“  
„Faul Ziva, faul. Nicht „nicht“ ganz reif. Wie willst du überhaupt darauf kommen Zivaa ich sehe nichts ungewöhnliches.“  
„Tony, wenn wir auf einem Navy Schiff sind, wo ist dann das Navy Personal? Diese Ärztin, die dich behandelt hat, ist eindeutig eine Zivilistin. Die Pfleger und die Krankenschwestern haben Abzeichen der Air Force auf ihren Kitteln. Und die beiden Wachen die vor der Krankenstation stehen sind keine Marines, sondern Army Ranger. Hier stimmt etwas ganz gewaltig nicht.“

Washington  
NCIS HQ

Zwei in Anzüge gekleidete Männer betraten das Großraumbüro und gingen zum nächsten Mitarbeiter.  
„Wir suchen Spezial Agent Gibbs. Wissen sie wo wir ihn finden können?“ fragte der eine Mann.  
„Hier können sie ihn finden.“ ertönte Gibbs Stimme von seinem Schreibtisch.  
Die beiden Männer gingen zum Schreibtisch von Gibbs und sahen den Agent an.  
„Agent Gibbs, Agent Cicek und Agent Thompsen Secret Service. Wir müssen sie bitten uns zu begleiten, es geht um die Sicherheit der Nation

 

tbc


	9. Chapter 9

Weiße Haus  
Vorzimmer des Präsidenten

„Agent Gibbs, der Präsident wird sie jeden Moment empfangen.“ sprach Ginger als sie Gibbs kurz ansah.  
Gibbs reagierte in dem er ihr kurz zunickte, bevor er seinen Blick wieder auf die Tür zum Oval Office richtete.  
Er fand es komisch, dass zwei Agents des Secret Service ausgerechnet ihn geholt hatten und nicht Direktor Vance, aber im Moment konnte ihn nichts mehr erschüttern, nach dem was alles in den letzten Tagen vorgefallen war.  
„Agent Gibbs, sie können nun eintreten.“ erklang Gingers Stimme.  
Jethro stand auf und ging auf die nun offene Tür zu.  
„Agent Gibbs setzen sie sich.“ wurde er von Präsident Seaborne empfangen.  
„Danke Mr. Präsident.“ antworte Gibbs und setzte sich auf den Platz auf dem Sofa auf den der Präsident zeigte und direkt neben Vance war.  
Während er sich setzte sah er sich genau an wer alles im Raum war.  
Neben dem Präsidenten und seinem Direktor waren noch die First Lady, der Stabschef des Präsidenten Mr. Lymen, Colonel Carter, der Vorsitzende der Jonit Chief of Staff General Dempsey, General a.d* Ryan, General a.d* Maynard, Direktor Vance und General O´Neill.  
Es war selten, dass man diese Gruppe von Personen in einem Raum antraf, das wusste Gibbs. Was ihn ein wenig wunderte war, dass man ihn dazu geholt hatte.  
„Wissen sie warum sie hier sind?“ wollte Präsident Seaborn wissen, als sich Gibbs gesetzte hatte.  
„Ich kann nur vermuten Mr. Präsident.“ antwortete Gibbs wahrheitsgemäß.  
„Dann vermuten sie mal laut, Agent Gibbs.“ kam es von General Ryan.  
„Jawohl Sir. Ich vermute, da General O´Neill und Colonel Carter-O`Neill hier anwesend sind hat es etwas mit dem Tot von Sergeant Gromwich zu tun. Ich vermute des Weiteren, dass hinter dem Mord an Sergeant Gromwich mehr steckt, nach dem der General mir den Fall entrissen hat und ich jetzt mit ihnen allen hier bin.“ kam es trocken von Gibbs.  
„Das ist korrekt Agent Gibbs. Jetzt haben wir nur ein Problem und zwar sie Gibbs.“ kam es von General Dempsey.  
„Sir?“ fragte Gibbs ein wenig verwirrt, denn er konnte sich nicht vorstellen warum er ein Problem in der Sache sein sollte.  
Ja, er war hartnäckig und hatte seine Leute auf den Colonel und ihre Männer angesetzt, aber sonst nichts.  
„Agent Gibbs ich stelle ihnen jetzt eine Frage und dann haben sie zehn Sekunden Zeit, um über ihre Antwort nachzudenken.“ meinte der Präsident.  
„Ja, Sir.“  
„Agent Gibbs, glauben sie das wir allein in der Galaxie sind? Zehn Sekunden.“ fragte der Präsident.

Innerlich verwunderte ihn diese Frage, denn was haste so eine Frage mit seinem Fall zu tun. Doch er wollte mehr über das Wissen was mit dem Sergeant zusammenhing und da viel ihm ein was Abby mal zu ihm gesagt hatte.  
„Entweder sind wir allein im Universum oder wir sind es nicht. Beide Optionen sind gleichermaßen furchterregend.“ antworte Jethro nach nicht ein mal drei Sekunden des Überlegens.  
Der Präsident sah alle Anwesenden an, hielt seinen Blick am längsten auf General O´Neill, bevor dieser ihm zunickte.  
„Agent Gibbs, was sie nun erfahren werden wird ihre Weltanschauung für immer verändern.“ sprach der Präsident, bevor er Colonel Carter kurz zunickte.  
„Agent Gibbs, die US Air Force reist seit 1997 zu anderen Planeten. Wir benutzen dazu eine Außerirdische Technologie, die wir Stargate nennen, obwohl wir im Moment auch Raumschiffe dazu benutzen. Seitdem das Stargate Programm initiiert wurde haben unsere Teams sprich wörtlich hunderte von Planeten besucht, sogar andere Galaxien. Bei unseren Reisen sind wir auf Freundlich wie auch feindlich gesinnte Lebensformen gestoßen. Eine dieser Lebensformen waren die Goa´uld, eine parasitäre Lebensform, die sich in den Körpern anderer einnistet. Gegen sie führten wir einen Krieg, bis wir diesen dann vor einigen Jahren gewannen. Wir haben aber auch Freunde gefunden, wie die Asgard eine Rasse von hochentwickelten Lebensforen aus der Galaxie Ida, oder die Freien Jaffa.“ fing Sam ihren Vortrag an wurde dann aber von Gibbs unterbrochen.  
„Sie wollen mir sagen das wir auf anderen Planeten waren?“  
„Ja wir waren auf anderen Planeten, sogar in anderen Galaxien und haben dort auch Stützpunkte.“ antwortete Sam.  
„Und was hat das mit mir oder Sergeant Gromwich zu tun?“  
„Der Sergeant war Mitglied von SG-17, einem unserer Teams die zu anderen Planeten reisen und allen Anschein nach wurde er von einer Waffe getötet, die ihren Uhrsprung nicht auf diesem Planeten hat. Wir nennen sie Zat. Diese Waffe feuert einen hochkonzentrierten Energiestrahl auf das Ziel, was es beim ersten Treffer bewusstlos werden, beim zweiten Treffer stirbt das Ziel. Der dritte Treffer löst das Ziel auf molekularer Ebene auf. Nun liegt es an uns den Mörder des Sergeants zu finden und heraus zu finden warum er sterben musste.“ sagte Sam.  
„Und da kommen sie ins Spiel.“ mischte sich nun General Maynard in die Unterhaltung ein.  
„Die Mitarbeiter des Stargate Commands sind fähige Soldaten und Wissenschaftler, aber keiner von ihnen ist ausgebildeter Ermittler. Das SGC würde zwar mit genügend Zeit auch den Verantwortlichen finden, doch dafür haben wir nicht die Zeit. Wir brauchen fähige Ermittler, die schnell und sauber Arbeiten können und nach dem ihre beiden Agents mehr oder weniger Augenzeugen eines Feuergefechts wurden hat Jack entschlossen zum Präsidenten zu gehen und sie an Bord zu holen.“ fuhr Maynard fort.  
„Kann ich einen Kaffee haben. Ich muss das erst mal verdauen.“ meinte Gibbs.  
„Machen sie sich nichts draus Agent Gibbs. Mir ging es genauso als man mir und meiner Frau vom Stargate erzählt hat. Sie gehören jetzt zu einem kleinen Kreis von Auserwählten Personen, die über das Stargate Bescheid wissen, handeln sie dementsprechend.“   
„Wenn ich fragen darf, wie viele Menschen wissen von dem Stargate?“ wollte Gibbs wissen.  
„Ein wenig unter zehntausend Menschen auf dem ganzen Planeten.“ antwortete Jack und eine Stille breitete sich im Oval Office aus.

Alle anwesenden sahen auf Jethro und Leon, da sie erst vom Stargate erfahren hatten.  
„Wenn ich diese Ermittlung übernehme, wem unterstehe ich?“ fragte Gibbs womit der die Stille durchbrach.  
„Sie würden direkt General O´Neill unterstehen, beziehungsweise Colonel Carter die zusammen mit ihnen die Ermittlungen leiten wird.“  
Gibbs sah Carter an, die im freundlich zunickte und ein leichtes Lächeln im Gesicht hatte.  
„Sir, ich brauche mein Team für diese Ermittlung.“  
„Ms. Sciuto, Agent McGee und Doktor Mallard werden so eben von Mitgliedern des Secret Service zum Pentagon gebracht, wo sie ein kurzes Briefing bekommen und dann ins Stargate Center transportiert werden. Agent DiNozzo und David befinden sich auf der Krankenstation des Raumschiffes USS George Hammond, die sich zurzeit im Orbit der Erde befindet. Bevor sie Fragen ihren beiden Agent geht es gut, zu mindestens sagt das diese kleine freche Ärztin.“ meinte Mr. Lymen.

Krankenstation  
USS George Hammond

„Ziva mir ist langweilig, unterhalte mich.“ nörgelte Tony zum hundertsten Mal.  
„Tony!! Du gehst mir auf die Nerven.“ erwiderte Ziva und sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf, um zu Cassie zu gehen.  
„Doktor Fraiser können sie meinem Kollegen nicht irgendetwas geben was ihm die Fähigkeit nimmt zusprechen?“ fragte Ziva.  
„Glauben sie das, wenn ich so etwas hätte, es nicht schon benutzt hätte? Ihr Kollege ist ja fast so schlimm wie Jack. Es tut mir leid, ich kann da nichts machen, aber so wie ich es gehört haben wird ihr Chef hier bald mit meinem Auftauchen und sie werden hier rauskommen.“  
„Endlich ich halte es nicht mehr aus.“ meinte Ziva und ging zurück zu Tony.  
„Worüber hast du mit ihr gesprochen?“ wollte Tony sofort wissen als Ziva wieder auf ihrem Stuhl saß.  
„Tony du musst nicht alles wissen.“  
„T  
„Ziva?“  
„Nein.“  
„Zivaaa?“  
„Nein.“  
„Zivaaaaa?“  
„Ich schwöre Tony, wenn du mich noch einmal nervst erschieße ich dich auf der Stelle und sorge dafür das nicht einmal Gibbs deine Überreste findet. Ich bin mir sicher die Ärztin und die Pfleger hier werden mir sicher dabei helfen.“ brach es aus Ziva hervor.  
Doch noch bevor Tony etwas erwidern konnte trat Teal´c an das Bett heran.  
„Agent David, Agent DiNozzo. Ich soll sie in einen der Besprechungsräume führen.“  
„Gehen sie voran, wir folgen ihnen.“ meinte Ziva, nach dem sie Tony der etwas sagen wollte den Ellenbogen in die Rippen gestoßen hatte.  
„Agent David, Doktor Cassandra Fraiser würde es nicht gutheißen, wenn sie ihren Kollegen weiter hin verletzten würden.“ meinte Teal´c der diese Geste gesehen hatte.

Besprechungsraum 3  
USS Georg Hammond

In einem hellen Licht erschienen General O´Neill, Colonel Carter und Agent Gibbs im Raum in dem schon Mitchell, Daniel und Vala warteten.  
„Wow.“ war das erste was sie von Gibbs hörten, als dieser Materialisiert hatte.  
„Wenn sie das schon gut fanden dann drehen sie sich mal um.“ meinte Mitchell zu Gibbs, da er sich selbst noch gut daran erinnern konnte wie es war zum ersten Mal gebeamt zu werden.  
Gibbs der noch von Adrenalin durchflutet wurde drehte sich um und sah durch ein riesiges Panoramafenster auf die Erde hinunter.  
„Wow.“ entwich es ihm zum zweiten Mal als er auf die Erde direkt unter ihm blickte.  
„Ja das ist immer wieder ein erhabener Anblick.“ meinte Jack und stellte sich neben Jethro und blickte nun ebenfalls auf die Erde.  
„Setzen wir uns. Ihre beiden Agenten sollten bald ihr sein und der Rest ihres Teams sollte in fünf Minuten hier sein.   
„Gut.“ sagte Gibbs und wand seinen Blick von der Erde ab, bevor er zu einem der freien Stühle ging, die auf der anderen Seite des Tisches standen, so dass er SG-1 ansehen konnte.  
„Agent Gibbs, Doktor Jackson kennen sie ja schon. Der Mann neben ihm ist Colonel Cameron Mitchell und die Frau ist Vala Mal Doran.  
Die Angesprochenen nickten Gibbs kurz zu, bevor sie wieder in ihr zuvor geführtes Gespräch zurückfanden.  
„O´Neill.“ Erklang die Stimme von Teal´c und alle drehten sich zur Tür um, wo der Jaffa stand.  
„Teal´c hast du die beiden dabei?“ fragte Jack, der mittlerweile am Kopf des Tisches saß.  
„Ich habe deine Anweisung genauso ausgeführt wie du es wolltest O´Neill.“ sagte Teal´c und trat bei Seite, so dass Tony und Ziva den Raum betreten konnten.  
Sofort als die ihren Boss sahen fingen die beiden an wild durcheinander zu reden.  
„Boss du wirst es nicht glauben die haben...“  
„Gibbs, die haben...“  
„und dann haben…“  
„Er wurde getroffen…“  
„David, DiNozzo seit Still!“ rief Gibbs laut und die beiden Agents waren auf der Stelle Stumm.  
Tony holte gerade Luft um seinen Boss weiter voll zureden, als plötzlich die restlichen drei Mitglieder des NCIS-Teams im Raum auftauchten.  
„Was ist hier los!“ kreischte Abby sofort los als sie merkte das sie nicht mehr im selben Raum war wie noch wenige Augenblicke zuvor.  
„Nun das ist so...“ fing Daniel an.


	10. zu viel auf einmal

Dem Team des NCIS standen bis auf Gibbs die Münder offen, nach dem sie eine Stunde lang erfahren hatten was die Air Force in den letzten Zehn Jahren erreicht hatte.  
Ziva war die erst die sprach, nach dem Daniel seinen Vortrag beendet hatte.  
„Und sie wollen das wir ihnen helfen den Mörder von Sergeant Gromwich zu finden?“ fragte sie Jack.  
„Genau Ms. David. SG-1 ist kein Team von Ermittlern, sie haben andere Fähigkeiten als ihr Team. Deshalb werden sie die Ermittlungen zusammen mit SG-1 führen.“ antworte dieser.  
Nach noch dabei die Tatsache zu verarbeiten, dass die Air Force nicht nur auf dem Mond war, sondern auch auf anderen Planeten, stand Tony auf.  
„Ähm, wenn wir ihnen helfen sollen, müssten wir zum NCIS, da steht alles.“ sagte er und sah Jack an, der nur leicht grinste.  
„Für ihre Ermittlungen müssen sie nicht zum NCIS, vor allem dürfen sie es nicht. Ihr Hauptquartier und ihre Rechner sind nicht gut genug geschützt, um solch geheime Daten abzurufen. Sie müssen von Bord der Hammond aus ermitteln.“ warf Sam ein bevor noch jemand aus dem NCIS-Team etwas sagen konnte.  
„Ich finde es sehr freundlich von ihnen das sie uns auf ihrem Raumschiff arbeiten lassen Colonel Carter, aber Ms. Sciuto und meine Wenigkeit, benötigen Spezielle Maschinen und Apparate für unsere Untersuchungen Außerdem benötige ich meinen Assistenzenten.“ meinte nun Ducky, der zum ersten Mal etwas sagte, seit dem er auf die Hammond gebeamt worden war.  
„Doktor Mallard, das ist und bewusst, doch wie gesagt wir arbeiten hier mit sehr sensiblen Daten. Wir können nicht riskieren, dass jemand sie aus den Datenbanken des NCIS herunterlädt. Wir werden alles beschaffen was sie benötigen, machen sie einfach eine Liste und sie werden es binnen einer Stunde in Frachtraum Vier und Fünf vorfinden, wo sie arbeiten können. Die beiden Lagerräume liegen direkt gegen über voneinander und sind direkt den Gang hinunter. Und was ihren Assistenten angeht Doktor, so muss ich ihnen leider sagen, dass wir ihn nicht einweihen können, für seinen eigenen Schutz, aber unsere beziehungsweise meine Chefärztin hat angeboten ihnen zu helfen.“  
„Das Angebot ihrer Chefärztin nehme ich gerne an und Abby wird es bestimmt auch freuen, dass sie ihr neue Geräte zur Verfügung stellen. Nicht war Abby?“ meinte Ducky.  
Die angesprochene Goth nickte nur, während sie auf einem Zettel denn sie von Daniel bekommen hatte aufschrieb was sie alles brauchen würde, um hier auf der Hammond ein Labor aufbauen zu können.

„Das das Ja alles geklärt ist können sie ja jetzt anfangen. Carter ich bin in meinem Büro, wenn sie etwas brauchen.“ kam es von Jack, der drauf den Raum verließ.  
„Wir sollten auch anfangen, bevor die Spuren kalt werden.“ meinte Gibbs, worauf alle zustimmend nickten.  
„Ich gehe davon aus, dass sie mehr in Erfahrung gebracht haben als wir?“ fragte Gibbs, ob wohl er die Antwort schon wusste.  
„Wir haben zwei der überlebenden der Schießerei verhört und sie haben geredet wie ein Wasserfall. Sie haben gesagt, sie Arbeiten für einen Mann mit dem Namen Thomas Kleinz. Wir haben nach kurzer Recherche in den Datenbanken von FBI, Interpol und einigen anderen Organisationen herausgefunden, dass dieser Mann in den Neunzigern groß im Waffenhandel war. Nach dem wir einen Namen hatten dauerte es auch nicht lang bis wir ihn auf den Videobändern aus dem Club fanden.“  
„Schön und gut. Sie haben einen nahmen herausgefunden von einem Waffenhändler, der seine besten Jahre hinter sich hat, aber was hat das mit dem Mord an Sergeant Gromwich zu tun?“ unter brach Tony Sam in ihrer Ausführung.  
„Außer, dass seine Männer Alien Technologie hatten rein gar nichts Agent DiNozzo.“ war Jacks Antwort, die nur so von Sarkasmus triefte.  
Jack hatte noch nicht wieder den Mund geschlossen, als Tony auch schon eine Kopfnuss von Gibbs auf den Hinterkopf bekam.  
Dieser sah seinen Boss nur fragend an, bekam aber keine Antwort, da Gibbs Sam andeutete weiterzumachen.

„Wie der General so schön sagte, waren diese Waffen illegal auf der Erde. Jede außerirdische Technologie läuft über das SGC oder Area 51 wo sie katalogisiert werden und RFID*-Chips bekommen. Das hatten diese Waffen nicht. Das ist aber auch nur Nebensache. Wir vermuten, dass der Mörder von Sergeant Gromwich auch die Person ist, die hinter dem Waffenschmuggel steckt.“ beendete Sam ihren Vortrag.

Keiner der Anwesenden sagte etwas, das sie entweder noch alles am Verdauen waren was sie erfahren hatten oder einfach nichts zu sagen hatten, wo bei das letztere nur auf SG1 zu traf.  
Gibbs und Jack sahen in die Runde und dann sich gegenseitig an und ihre Blicke kreuzten sich.  
„General O´Neill, ich bedanke mich im Namen meines Teams, das sie uns in das Stargate Programm eingeweiht haben. Ich weiß auch das es ihnen bestimmt nicht leicht gefallen ist diesen Schritt zu gehen, aber trotz dem danke. Doch ich möchte sie bitten mir und meinem Team eine Stunde Zeit zugeben um das hier erfahren zu verarbeiten. Ich glaube vorher sind meine Leute nicht wirklich fähig ordentlich zu Arbeiten.“ sprach Gibbs den General direkt an.  
„Natürlich Agent Gibbs. Ich kann mich noch gut dran erinnern als ich das erste Mal vom Stargate erfahren habe von daher nehmen sie sich so viel zeit wie sie brauchen. SG-1 und ich sind bereit, wenn sie es sind.“ meinte Jack.  
„Teal´c wie wäre es mit einer Runde im Ring?“ fragte Jack lässig, als er aufstand.  
„Wie du es wünschst O´Neill.“ antwortete der Jaffa und folgte seinem langjährigen vorgesetzten und Freund aus dem Raum, gefolgt vom Rest von SG-1.

Als SG-1 den Raum verlassen hatte saßen Gibbs, Ducky, Abby, Tony, Ziva und McGee noch mehrere Minuten in ihren Stühlen, ohne ein Wort miteinander zu wechseln.  
„Ha, und ich dachte McGee hätte eine schräge Fantasie.“ sprach Tony mit einer Stimme, in der man sichtlich den Schock über das eben erfahrene mitschwingen hörte.  
„Danke Tony.“ antwortete der junge Agent trocken.  
„Das ich das noch alles erleben darf. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich noch zu meinen Lebzeiten miterleben darf, dass es wirklich Lebensformen außerhalb unseres Planeten gibt. Hätte mir das damals jemand auf der Edinburgh Medical School gesagt, dass ich mal einen Außerirdischen treffe ...“ meinte Ducky nur uns sah dabei seine Freunde und Kollegen an.  
„Beim Mossad hat man uns gelernt auch an das zu glauben was man nicht erklären kann, aber Aliens?“ sprach Ziva leise.  
Einzig und allein Abby hatte noch nichts gesagt, dass sie immer noch nach den passenden Worten suchte.  
„Gibbs, meinst du sie lassen uns einen anderen Planeten besuchen?“ fragte sie ihren Boss.  
„Ich werde den General Fragen Abbs. Versprechen kann ich aber nichts.“  
Mit einem Quieken sprang die Goth von ihrem Stuhl auf und warf sich ihrem Boss um den Hals.  
„DANKE GIBBS DU BIST DER BESTE!!“ rief sie dabei.


	11. Chapter 11

Abby stand in ihrem „neuen“ Labor und sah dabei zu, wie Crewmitglieder der Hammond und Techniker, die sie noch nicht gesehen hatte, aber offensichtlich auch zum Stargate Projekt gehörten, es mit den von ihr angeforderten Geräten und Materialien ausstatteten.  
„Das einzige was jetzt noch fehlt ist ein Caf-Pow.“ dachte sie laut, was auch einer der Techniker mitbekam.  
„Ma´am, wenn sie noch irgendetwas benötigen, sagen sie Bescheid, wir kümmern uns drum.“ Meinte er nur, als er an ihr vorbei ging.  
„Danke!“ rief sie ihm hinter her.

ES dauerte auch nicht lange, da hatten die Techniker alle Geräte untereinander und mit ihrem Computer verbunden.  
Mit einem leisen Summen fingen die Geräte an hochzufahren, was Abby ein kleines Lächeln über die Lippen tanzen ließ.  
„Miss Sciuto, wenn sie wollen können sie anfangen zu Arbeiten. Alle von uns zusammen getragenen Daten sind schon auf den Festplatten. Allerdings haben sie keinen Zugang zum Asgard Kern und bitte versuchen sie auch nicht sich Zugang zu verschaffen, das würde das Material in diesem Raum und sie nicht vertragen.“ Meinte der Chef Ingenieure der Hammond, der die ganzen Arbeiten überwacht hatte.  
„Wenn noch etwas sein sollte, hier haben sie ein Funkgerät, mit dem sie jeden auf diesem Schiff erreichen können. Wenn sie mich dann entschuldigen würden, ich muss zurück in den Maschinenraum.“

Keiner hatte mitbekommen, wie Gibbs den Raumbetreten hatte und bei allem zugesehen hatte.  
„Abby, wann hast du was für mich?“ fragte er die junge Frau, was sie zusammenschrecken ließ.  
„Gibbs, du sollt mich doch nicht so erschrecken.“ Sagte die mit hoher Stimme, als sie sah wer hinter ihr stand.  
„Also Abbs, wenn hast du was für mich?“ fragte er mit seinem Gibbs-Lächeln.  
„Weiß ich nicht, da hier erst vor wenigen Minuten alles fertig wurde. Ich melde mich sobald ich etwas habe. Und jetzt lass mich arbeiten.“ Sagte sie und schob Gibbs beiseite, so dass sie an ihren Computer kam.  
Kopfschüttelnd verließ er Abbs neun Arbeitsplatz und machte sich auf den weg, um seine anderen Teammitglieder zu finden.

Er musste auch nur den Flur durchqueren, da stand er schon im neuen Reich von Ducky, der zusammen mit einer jungen Frau, die er schon vorhergesehen hatte, als er mit General O´Neill den Besprechungsraum verlassen hatte.  
Von Aussehen her schätzte er sie auf Anfang bis Mitte zwanzig, doch er war sich nicht sicher.  
„Jethro, schön dass du kommen konntest. Das hier die Doktor Fraiser, sie ist die Schiffsärztin und ein der ersten Absolventinnen für extraterrestrische Medizin. Ich konnte es nicht glauben, als sie mir gesagt hat, dass sie für ein Semester in Schottland war.“ Begrüßte Ducky seinen langjährigen Freund und stelle Cassie vor.  
„Doktor Fraiser.“ kam die einfache Begrüßung, zusammen mit der ausgestreckten Hand.  
Cassie ergriff die ihr angebotene Hand und schüttelte sie.  
„Nennen sie mich doch Cassie, Doktor Fraiser war meine Mutter.“ Sagte sie freundlich und beendete den Hände druck.  
„Können sie mir schon sagen was wir hier haben?“ wollte er nun wissen.  
„Sie kommen aber schnell zum Geschäft, aber Ok. Bevor sie eintrafen konnte ich die Leichen nur grob untersuchen und da ich keine Pathologin bin, habe ich noch keine Autopsie durchgeführt. Dafür wollten wir die Leichen ins Stargate Center bringen. Ich kann ihnen aber sagen, dass alle Männer an den Folgen der Schießerei gestorben sind. Aber Doktor Mallard …“  
„Ducky.“  
„… Ducky und ich werden uns die Leichen jetzt noch einmal genau ansehen.“  
„Dann will ich ihnen nicht im Weg stehen.“ Meinte Gibbs und machte sich auf den Weg seine drei anderen Teammitglieder zu suchen.

Noch keine zwei Meter gegangen und schon hatte er Sie gefunden, besser gesagt gehört. Die drei Agents diskutierten so laut, dass jeder der an dem Besprechungsraum, in dem sie waren vorbeiging sich unwillkürlich zu ihnen hin drehte.  
„… ub mir Tony, das hier ist viel besser als irgendetwas aus deinen Filmen.“ Hörte er McGees Stimme aus dem Raum hallen.  
„Nie im Leben. Hast du denn nie Men in Black gesehen? Das ist mal cool, schöne Frauen, geile Autos, gute Mode, aber hier? Nichts davon, keine Autos, keine Frauen, keine Klamotten. Diese ganz Körper Anzüge sehen ja nur schrecklich aus oder Ziva?“ rechtfertigte Tony seine Meinung.  
„Halt mich da bloß raus Tony. Mir ist egal, was die hier tragen und wie die Frauen aussehen. Das müsste dir eigentlich auch egal sein, denn wir sind hier, um einen Fall zu lösen und nicht irgendwelchen Hosen hinterher zu schauen.“ Meinte Ziva.  
„Es heißt Röcken hinterher schauen mein Zivaalein.“ Verbesserte Tony seine Partnerin.

Hammond Brücke

„Ob das Mal so klug war den NCIS herzuholen. Die haben bis jetzt noch nichts geschafft, sondern unterhalten sich nur über unsere Klamotten und unsere weiblichen Crewmitglieder.“ Sprach Cam da aus was er dachte.  
„Jack hat sich bestimmt etwas dabei gedacht, als er sie hergeholt hat Cam.“ Antwortete Daniel.  
„Die einzigen die etwas machen sind diese Abby und der Pathologe. Die anderen sitzen nur so rum.“ Mischte sich Vala nun mit ein.  
„Danke Vala, genau meine Aussage.“   
„Mir scheint so, als ob Miss Sciuto etwas gefunden hat.“ Meinte Daniel und sah auf den Bildschirm vor ihm, auf dem man sehen konnte wie Abby aufgeregt versuchte ihr Funkgerät zum Laufen zu bringen.  
„Dann gehen wir doch mal dort hin.“


	12. Progress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only three more chapters after this one

"So, what do you have?", Sam asked as she entered the lab with SG-1, where the NCIS team was already waiting for them.   
"Doctor Fraiser and I looked once again at the wounds of Sergeant Gromwich and discovered something interesting. He did have more Wounds as the visible injuries in the hospital's report", Ducky started and was replaced by Cassandra.   
"Ducky and I found a tiny puncture behind his right ear in our research. An injection needle was rammed so hard into the head of the sergeant that there are clear marks on his skull bones. We were able to extract a sample of what was being injected into the sergeant’s body and passed it on to Abby", explain Cassandra.   
"However, we assume that it is a poison, because we have found evidence that suggest poisoning. But Abby will be able to tell if it was a poison and if so which one", added Ducky.   
"Did you not you tell me that the sergeant was attacked with a Zat?", Gibbs now asked the general.   
"Yes, I thought so too, until I got this new information. So, Cassie, can you explain this?", Jack now wanted to know from Cassandra.   
"Well, I suspect both should have led to death. The sergeant was first poisoned, but by some circumstance the poison did not work directly, so he was shot with a Zat. That's just a guess, if it really happened this way, you have to find out", The young woman answered her foster father

"Colonel Carter! Incoming transmission from the SGC, General Landry is on the Line!", sounded the voice of Sam's XO Lt. Col. Marks through the speakers in the room.   
"Put it through", Sam answered over her headset, which she briefly touched.   
It did not take long for the SGC's conference room to appear on one of the screens. At the table next to General Landry was Colonel Davis and three other men in suits who were screaming IOA.   
"General Landry, nice to hear from you. What can I do for you?", Sam started the conversation.   
"Colonel, we evaluated the data we received from the prisoners. They say Thomas Kleinz has teamed up with someone named Solek. Does the name seem familiar to you?"   
"Yes, sir!", Mitchell said before Sam.   
"But what does a former second-in-command of the Lucian Alliance have to do with a weapon smuggler on Earth?"   
"We do not know Colonel. But it gets even better. Allegedly a meeting between Kleinz and Solek will be starting in less than two hours in Hawaii. If that's really the case, then we must act now."   
"We cannot let the Lucian Alliance meet with someone on Earth. The IOA believes that we must do everything we can to prevent this, and therefore agrees with every action you take to prevent this Meeting", one of the IOA men stated.   
"That's something new", Jack could be heard in the background.   
"Hank, Walter should send us everything you guys found out. We'll talk later, we have an assault to plan."   
"Sure Jack."   
With these words the transmission was ended, and everyone turned to the general. Gibbs was the first to speak.   
"So, from what I've heard, the Lucian Alliance is very dangerous, but what good would it have to attack the sergeant? It sounds more like they want no one to know that they have an operation on Earth. Since it's just stupid to try to kill someone whose death calls the people you want to leave in the dark", he said in his usual tone.   
"I have to agree with Agent Gibbs. Not even I was so stupid and betrayed myself when I had a job", it came from Vala, who had been relatively quiet.   
"Vala, you are a thief, you have not had a job", it came in passing from Daniel.   
"Both of you are right, it's more than just negligence."   
Mitchell, too.   
"We can ask him if we caught him", came it from Ziva.   
"Sam, you will be in command of this assault. Take Major Blair with Agent Gibbs for the planning. I take over the Hammond for this duration. Execute", General O´Neill gave his orders. 

 

One hour Forty minutes later Honolulu cargo port 

"Carter, the F-302s are in the air to intercept any ship of the Lucian, Hammond and Apollo are available, SG-3, 4 and 18 also. Scans show twenty people in the warehouse. Assault start on your mark", urged the voice of the General in the ears of all involved.   
Besides SG-1, the NCIS were thirty Marines and Rangers ready to assault the warehouse. Everyone knew what he had to do, and everyone was just waiting for the Colonel's command.   
Within a few kilometers, two squadrons of F-302s flew their rounds to catch rising cargo ships. 

Sam reached for her radio and activated it: "GO!"   
The accompanying soldiers broke the doors and windows down and tossed Flash and smoke grenades into the rooms beyond. Within seconds, the smoke spilled out of all the openings of the warehouse. The with Intars* armed soldiers stormed closely followed by SG-1 and the NCIS in the rooms.   
They split up immediately, one SG-1 and NCIS member teamed up with three soldiers each and started searching the rooms. Thanks to a data link to the Hammond they got real-time sensor images on their PDAs, which made it easier for them to drive the people in the warehouse together.   
There was only one door left, when most of the people heard a low hum.   
"They try to run. Go inside!", Sam ordered while two Rangers broke the door.   
"US ARMY! Drop your weapons and hit the ground!" the two Rangers shouted as they stormed the room, only to be welcomed by Zat fire.   
Immediately, they threw themselves on the ground and returned the fire from their M416. Covered by the fire, Sam jumped into cover with Gibbs.   
"We are under heavy fire: staff weapon, Zat and MPs. Cargo ship is trying to escape", Sam shouted to everyone. 

On board the Hammond, the general was watching over radio and sensors when Sam's message arrived.   
"Colonel Marks. 302 are to intercept and force to land. SG-3 should get ready to board the ship. Execute Plan D”, Jack spoke to the XO of the ship.   
"All Plan D comes into effect", Jack ordered, nodding to Marks. 

Warehouse thirty seconds later 

The bright light that had spread, when the Goa'uld shock grenade had beamed the Hammond had beamed into the warehouse, dimmed down the members of the task force rose from their cover and looked what had happened. All members of the Lucian Alliance and "staff" of Thomas Kleinz who had just shot at them, lay unconscious on the floor.   
"Secure everything immediately. Team Two, take the captives and prepare them for evacuation", commanded Major Blair.   
"Did anyone see Colonel Carter?" Daniel asked as he looked back where he had Sam seen last.   
"Over here Daniel Jackson”, called Teal'c to him, which also called the NCIS to the scene.   
Standing by Teal'c everyone could not resist a grin, because there laying on the ground was an unconscious Sam and an unconscious Gibbs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intar: Goa´uld Training weapons


	13. Aftermatch

„Mein Kopf.“ Waren die ersten Worte die Gibbs von sich gab, als er erwachte.  
Sofort waren Ziva und DiNozzo bei ihm, da sie seitdem sie wieder zurück auf der Hammond waren ihm nicht von der Seite gerückt waren.  
„Wie geht es dir Boss?“ wollte Ziva von ihm wissen.  
„Ja Boss wie geht es dir?“ kam es auch von Tony.  
Gibbs sah seine beiden Agents nur an und blickte sich dann in der Krankenstation um.  
„Kann mir einer von euch beiden sagen, wie lange ich bewusstlos war. Wie kam es überhaupt dazu?“ fragte der ältere Agent, ohne auf die Fragen der beiden jüngeren einzugehen.  
„Ähm, nun das war so. General O´Neill hat Plan D befohlen, das bedeutet eine Beteubungsgranate wir in den Gefahrenbereich gebeamt. So sollen alle Gegner betäubt werden. Colonel Carter und du Boss waren nicht schnell genug, um sich vor der Granate zu schützen.“ Erklärte Tony ihm die Situation.  
„Warum ist das Colonel Carter nicht auf der Krankenstation?“  
„Sam ist nicht hier, da der Effekt bei ihr nicht mehr so lange anhält wie bei jemanden der zum ersten Mal von einer Goa´uld Schockgranate getroffen wird. Sie im Gegensatz haben volle 24 Stunden geschlafen, was aber auch an den Betäubungsmitteln liegt, die ich ihnen verabreicht habe.“ Antwortete Cassandra.

„Betäubungsmittel?“ fragte Gibbs nur.  
„Ja, die verabreichen wir im Normalfall, um die Nebenwirkungen der Schockgranate zu mildern. Ohne sie würden die Kopfschmerzen, die sie haben noch viel schlimmer sein.“ Erklärte Cassie.  
„Eine Frage noch Miss Fraiser. Wissen sie was mit den Gefangenen passiert ist? Wurden sie schon verhört?“   
„Fragen sie doch ihre beiden Agents, die waren die ganze Zeit dabei.“ Bekam Gibbs als Antwort was ihn dazu brachte seine beiden Agents anzuschauen.

„Also…?“ sprach er an Tony und Ziva gewandt.  
„Wie soll ich es sagen Boss. Du hast alles verschlafen. Wir haben die Gefangenen zusammen mit Colonel Mitchel, Teal´c und diesem Doktor Jackson verhört. Boss du glaubst nicht mal wie gut die sind. Dieser Teal´c hat es geschafft den einen Gefangenen binnen einer Minute zum Reden zubringen. Das war vielleicht genial. Er hat sich erst ihm gegenüber gesetzt ihn kurz angestarrt und ist dann wieder aufgestanden und ist dann langsam hinter den Gefangenen gegangen. Erst habe ich gedacht, er würde ihn schlagen, doch er hat sich nur nach vorne gebeugt und ihm etwas leise ins Ohr geflüstert. Dann hat er sich wieder hingesetzt und ihn weiter angestarrt. Der Typ hat fast sofort angefangen zu schwitzen. Ziva wollte schon in das Verhörzimmer gehen und Fragen stellen, als der Typ angefangen hat zu Singen als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr. Er hat alles über den Waffenschmuggel erzählt, was er wusste.“  
„Moment. Ihr wollt mir sagen dieser Teal´c hat alle wichtigen Informationen in nur einem Verhör bekommen?“ wollte Gibbs erstaunt wissen.  
„Nicht ganz Boss. Mit den Informationen die Teal´c bekommen hatte konnten Tony, Colonel Mitchel, Jackson und ich dann bei den anderen Gefangenen alles weitere zusammen Tragen, was wir benötigten. Selbst der General hat ein Anführer der Luzianer zusammen mit mir verhört. Von ihm wissen wir das jemand in Washington mit dem Schmuggel zu tun hat. Wir konnten bis jetzt aber noch nicht Heraus finden, wer es war.“  
„Miss Fraiser, kann ich die Krankenstation verlassen? Ich würde mir gerne die Beweise anschauen und mit General O´Neill sprechen.“  
„Natürlich Agent Gibbs, ihnen fehlt nicht. Wenn die Kopfschmerzen in einer Stunde noch nicht weg sind, kommen sie auf die Krankenstation und holen sich bei mir ein Aspirin ab. Ansonsten können sie alles machen, was sie so machen.

Eine Stunde später Besprechungsraum der Hammond

„General O´Neill, ich würde gerne mit ihnen reden.“ Sprach Gibbs als Jack ihn anblickte.  
„Sergeant, wir machen später weiter.“  
„Natürlich Sir.“ Mit diesen Worten packte der Sergeant sein Tablett zusammen und verließ den Raum.  
„Setzern sie sich Gibbs.“ Sagte Jack und deutete auf den Stuhl ihm gegenüber.  
Wie aufgefordert setze sich Gibbs Jack gegenüber.  
„Wie geht es ihnen Gibbs? Haben sie sich gut erholt nach dem schönen Schlaf?“   
„Noch leichte Kopfschmerzen, die ich ihnen zu verdanken habe. Ansonsten geht es mir gut.“  
„Naja, noch ein paar Mal und sie haben sich an den Effekt gewöhnt.“ Scherzte Jack.  
„Ich hoffe dazu kommt es nicht.“ Erwiderte Gibbs mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
„Warum ich, aber hier bin General O´Neill, ich habe mir die Zeugenaussagen durchgelesen und alles andere was wir an Beweisen haben habe ich mir ebenfalls angeschaut. Da bei bin ich auf etwas Merkwürdiges gestoßen. Immer wieder wurde erwähnt, dass jemand in einer hohen Position in Washington etwas mit der Sache zu tun hat. Doch nirgends wird ein Name gesagt oder eine Person erwähnt, die dafür in Frage kommt.“  
„Soweit kann ich ihnen folgen.“ Meinte Jack, der Gibbs aufmerksam zuhörte.  
„Mir ist da so eine Idee gekommen und halten sie mich für verrückt, aber ich glaube das Sergeant Gromwich getötet wurde nicht, nur weil er zu nah an den Waffenschmuggel gekommen ist, sondern auch als Ablenkung. Jemand hat versucht durch den Tod des Sergeant uns, den NCIS auf eine falsche Fährte zu führen. Ich glaube auch, derjenige der den Sergeant umbringen ließ, wusste nicht, dass er für das Stargate-Programm arbeitet. Diese Person stand den Sergeant sehr nah.“ Fuhr Gibbs mit seiner Erläuterung seiner Theorie fort.  
„Gibbs, sie denken doch nicht, dass … das ist doch absurd.“   
Jack schüttelte nur den Kopf, als er dies sagte.  
„General, glauben sie mir ich würde es auch nicht glauben, aber ER ist im Geheimdienst Ausschuss, er hat gute Kontakte zum Militär und anderen Behörden. Er konnte das Ganze abwickeln.“  
„Aber warum sollte er? Der Mann hat doch alles was er will, also kann es nicht nur um Geld gehen.“ Meinte Jack Gedanken verloren.  
„Das weiß ich nicht, aber wir sollten ihn befragen.“  
„Gut, nehmen ihre Agents, SG-1 und Carter mit. Sie gehen in einer Stunde. Ich muss den Präsidenten anrufen und über diese Entwicklung unterrichten.“


	14. Zielgerade

USS George Hammond

„Wenn ich es doch sage, ich weiß nicht wie der Mann richtig heißt mit dem wir uns getroffen haben. Er hat sich als Mister M.Moore vorgestellt. Wie oft soll ich ihnen das noch sagen!“ erklärte der Mann dem Gibbs und Jack gegenübersaßen.  
„Wenn sie ein Bild von ihm sehen würden könnten sie ihn einbandfrei Identifizieren?“ fragte Gibbs den Mann.  
„Ja das könnte ich.“ Antwortete dieser.  
Jack drehte das Tablet um, auf welchem er die ganze Zeit rumgetippt hatte.  
„Ist es einer dieser sechs Männer?“ fragte Gibbs und deutete auf das Tab.  
„Ähm, das ist Solitär.“ Sagte der Mann.  
„Öhm sorry, mir war langweilig.“ Sagte Jack schulterzuckend und Strick kurz über den Bildschirm als auch endlich die Bilder erschienen.  
„Das ist er, der oben links.“ Sagte der Befragte und deutete auf das Bild.  
„Sind sie sich wirklich sicher das es der Mann ist?“ fragte Jack noch einmal.  
„Ja ich bin mir sicher.“   
Ohne ein weiteres Wort zusprechen standen Gibbs und Jack auf und verließen den Raum.  
„Sergeant bringen sie den Mann in die Brigg.“ Befahl Jack dem Wache stehenden Ranger.

Kurz nach dem die beiden den Raum verlassen hatten trafen sie auf die anderen die das Verhör in einem Nebenraum via Video verfolgt hatten.  
„Wirklich Jack, Solitär?“ fragte Daniel ihn.  
„Was, mir war wirklich langweilig und ihr wisst wie mir dann wird.“ War alles, was Jack dazu zusagen hatte.  
Nicht einmal Gibbs erwiderte darauf etwas.

Washington, DC  
Weißes Haus

„Mister Präsident, unsere Ermittlungen in der Sache Gromwich sind soweit abgeschlossen, das wir den Verantwortlichen für den Mord an First Sergeant Noah B. Gromwich ermitteln konnten. Nur um ihn festnehmen zu können brauchen wir die offizielle Genehmigung von ihnen, da es sich um ein Mitglied des Senates der Vereinigten Staaten handelt.“   
„General O´Neill, Agent Gibbs sind sie sich sicher mit ihrem Verdacht?“ fragte Präsident Seaborn die beiden Männer vor ihm. Dabei las er die Akte, die Gibbs ihm auf den Tisch gelegt hatte, während O´Neill ihr hiersein erklärte.  
„Wir sind uns absolut sicher Sir. Wir haben die Fakten die wir hatten mehr als ein mal geprüft. Wir haben sogar nett mit dem FBI und der Homeland zusammen gearbeitet und die haben bestätigt, was wir schon wussten. Der Senator steckt hinter allem und hat den Auftrag zum Mord an First Sergeant Gromwich aufgegeben oder hat es sogar selber getan.“ Antwortete Gibbs auf die Frage des Präsidenten, wobei er ihm direkt in die Augen blickte.  
„Meine Herren, nehmen sie den Mann fest. Er ist das genaue Gegenteil von dem wofür der Senat und die Vereinigten Staaten stehen.“ Sagte Seaborn, während er zum Telefonhörer Griff.  
„Jawohl Sir. Agent Gibbs und ich machen uns direkt auf den Weg zum Senat. Das Team von Agent Gibbs wartet nur darauf, das sie uns den Zugriff genehmigen.“ Sprach Jack.

Die beiden Männer verabschiedeten sich von Präsidenten, der ein Telefonat mit seinem Stabschef führte, damit dieser sich um eine Pressekonferenz kümmern sollte.   
Gibbs und O´Neill steigen vor dem Weißen Haus in den SUV, mit dem sie gekommen waren und befahlen dem Fahrer sie zum Senat zufahren.

Dort angekommen warteten auch schon die restlichen Mitglieder des NCIS und von SG-1 nur darauf, dass ihre jeweiligen Vorgesetzten kommen würden und sie ihren Job machen konnten.  
Während die Mitglieder des NCIS ihre schwarze Dienstjacke mit der Aufschrift NCIS trugen, hatten sich die Mitglieder von SG-1 ihn ihre Dressblues, im Falle von Sam und Cam, einen Hosenanzug für Vala und einen normalen Anzug für Teal´c angezogen.

„Ich muss sagen, dass dir der Anzug wirklich steht T.“ vermerkte Cam, der sich erneut am Kragen seines Diensthemdes zupfte.  
„In der Tat, Colonel Mitchell. Dieses Kleidungsstück passt sehr gut in diese Umgebung, deshalb habe ich es gewählt.“ Antwortete der Jaffa-Krieger.  
„Mir wurde es aufgezwungen.“ Warf Vala ein.  
„Sie sehen scharf aus.“ Kam die für Tony übliche Aussage, wenn er eine schöne Frau sah, wo bei er sie von oben bis unten Mussterte.

„AUA!“ reif Tony und zuckte zusammen, als Gibbs ihm von hinten eine Kopfnuss gegeben hatte.  
„Nicht so viel sabbern Tony, sondern arbeite.“ Sagte Gibbs, der Zusammen mit Jack hinter der Gruppe aus dem SUV gesteigen war.  
Jack sah belustigt und mit einem glitzern in den Augen zu Sam.  
„Sir, wenn sie das bei mir versuchen lasse ich Cassy die extra großen Nadeln benutzen bei ihrer nächsten medizinischen Untersuchung.“  
„Carter, ich bin zutiefst verwundet. Wie können sie nur so schlecht von mir denken?“ fragte Jack und fasste sich mit beiden Händen ans Herz.  
„Sie kennt sich halt Jack.“ Meinte Daniel nur.  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging Jack mit Gibbs zusammen auf die Wartenden DC Metro Polizisten zu.  
„Wenn wir mit dem Angeklagten das Gebäude verlassen, bringen wir ihn direkt zu unserem SUV. Bitte halten sie die Treppen von Journalisten und Gaffern frei und sorgen sie dafür, das zwei ihrer Streifenwagen dem wagen Geleitschutz zum Navy Yard geben.“

„Natürliche Agent Gibbs.“ Meinte der der eine Polizist und gab sofort die Befehle weiter.

Während der Polizist noch die Befehle weitergab, gab Gibbs dem Team mit einem Hand wink zu verstehen, dass sie anfingen.  
Mit Gibbs und Jack an der Spitze bahnte sich das Team einen Weg zur Senatskammer wo eine Sitzung stattfand.

 

„Mister Speaker, dürfte ich um eine Unterbrechung der Sitzung bitten.“ Sagte Jack mit fester und vor allem lauter Stimme in den Raum hinein.  
Der Speaker sah Jack erstaunt an, denn es gab nur sehr selten eine solche Unterbrechung.  
„Wenn ich fragen darf, wer sind sie General?“ fragte der Speaker, wobei er leicht in Richtung der rechten Raumwand nickte.  
Erst jetzt sah Jack, das dort TV-Kameras aufgebaut waren die nun alle auf ihn gerichtet waren und alles Live Übertugen.  
„Mister Speaker, mein Name ist Lieutenant General Jonathan O´Neill United Staats Air Force, das neben mir ist Senior Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs Naval Criminal Investigative Service wir sind hier mit einem Haftbefehl für Senator Julian Gromwich für den Tatbestand Waffenschmuggel, Spionage, Hochverrat und dem Mord an seinem Sohn First Sergeant Noah Benjamin Gromwich.“ Jack legte nach jeden der Anklagepunkte eine kurze Pause ein, damit die Worte sacken konnten.  
Gibbs war unterdessen zum Platz des Speakers gegangen und hatte den Haftbefehl dort auf den Tisch gelegt.  
Der Speaker las den Haftbefehl und nickte dann kurz.  
„Ja, dieses Schreiben ist Rechtskräften. Agent Gibbs machen sie ihren Job.“ Meinte der Speaker.  
„Senator Gromwich, sie haben die Anklagepunkte gehört. Alles was sie sagen kann und wird vor Gericht verwendet. Sie haben das recht auf einen Anwalt, wenn sie sich keinen leisten können wird ihnen ein Pflichtverteidiger zur Seite gestellt.“


	15. Chapter 15

ZNN Live-Studio   
Washington DC

„… Was gibt es Neues Mac?“ fragte der Moderator seinen Kollegen, der über Video dazugeschaltet war.  
Zusehen war eine Mann Mitte dreißig mit einem Mikrofon in der Hand.  
Im Hintergrund konnte man das Hauptquartier des NCIS sehen, vor dem eine Menge Reporter standen und über die Geschehnisse berichteten, die sich zugetragen hatten.  
„Es gibt noch immer nichts Neues zu berichten, seit dem man die Vorwürfe gegen Senator Gromwich veröffentlicht hat. Doch aus gut informierten Kreisen wurde es verlautet, dass man in den nächsten Stunden mit einer Pressekonferenz rechnen könne auf der mehr Informationen bekannt gemacht würden.

Unbemerkt von dem ganzen standen drei grau melierte Männer im Hintergrund.  
„Das kann ja noch schön werden,“ meinte der eine und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee, während der andere genüsslich seinen Kuchen ass und nickend zustimmte.

ENDE


End file.
